Never forget, I love you
by Sweetorchid
Summary: Chapters 1 to 10 have been updated and edited. No more italics. Please note this is rated R for language and sexual content. Thank you. Classic HarryGinny romance. Harry has finally seen and admitted to his feelings for his favorite little fiery red heade
1. Chapter 1 Realizing

**Chapter 1**

**Realizing**

"Harry!" Ginny moaned softly. "I don't want you to stop. I want more, I _need_ more!"

Ginny could feel his arms tense around her as he started to pull away from her.

"That is exactly why I have to stop now. Gin I love you so much but you're so young. I just can't do this now. I have to wait."

"It's not just you here ya know." Ginny countered indignantly as she heard him refer to only himself. "I love you too Harry. And by the way I am only a few months younger than you are. Which I thought you'd have known by now."

The tone of her voice took Harry by surprise.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" came a raucous voice.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he struggled to find himself in between dreams and reality. He fumbled around for his glasses and shoved them on his face, looking around for who ever had awoken him from his wonderful dream that he now could only remember bits and pieces of. He sat up and saw the long flowing fire red locks of Miss Ginny Weasley. He suddenly realized that he was in only his boxer-briefs, and feeling a bit modest reached for the blankets. Ginny giggled at the sight of him.

"Harry you have been living with us for nearly a year now. I've seen you in your knickers before, and in a towel coming from the shower. Not to mention I was raised as the only girl in a large family of men. Six count them six older brothers. What, you really think I care about seeing you like that. Really Harry, you are going to have to get over some of that modesty soon if you think you're going to last around here much longer. Have you seen my Transfiguration book anywhere? I thought maybe it got mixed up with your stuff when the trucks came open in the car on the way home."

All Harry could do was shake his head as his mouth had gone completely dry. Ginny smiled and told him that breakfast was ready.

As she was leaving the room she turned and said, "Besides, I heard you, you know. You talk in your sleep." with a very mischievous grin on her face, she twirled and was gone.

At this Harry, feeling quite embarrassed, threw his pillow at her. He couldn't help but have a very cheeky grin on his face. As he showered and dressed for breakfast Harry tried to remember his dream and who the girl was. He knew he knew her but just couldn't place her.

After breakfast he had decided to go back to his room and rest for a while. Harry had graduated from Hogwarts nearly two weeks ago now and still had a hard time accepting that he would not be going back at the end of the holidays. He had done very well on his N.E.W.T.'s and was really looking forward to his Auror training. He would be starting it in a few more weeks. He was nervous about it but was confident considering what he had just gone through in the final battle to defeat Voldemort.

He could hear the family downstairs going through their daily routines and just being a family. Even though he had lived with the Weasleys for more than a year he was still not quite sure about interrupting them as of yet. He couldn't help but feel sometimes he was in the way. They had been more than generous to him letting him live there after leaving the Dursleys last year. They always tried to make him feel welcome but he guessed it was just in his nature to keep a little on the sidelines of a real family. He had decided to go down and see what was going on and went out into the hall when he heard something else. He quietly tiptoed down the hall and peered into Ginny's room.

She was sitting there on her bed. Harry's heart started pounding and he could feel his entire body flush and quiver with excitement. It had suddenly hit him. He remembered his dream. It had been Ginny.

'_Wait! It couldn't have been her. She's Ron's baby sister.'_ Harry looked at her again and thought, _'Wow! I can't believe how beautiful she has gotten over the past year. How in the hell did I not notice that.'_

She really had gotten much more mature over the last couple of years. Harry noticed how the light lavender button down blouse she was wearing was very flattering to her figure. Then he realized that Ginny was sitting there sobbing and his heart sank. He ran in to her and grabbed her by the arms.

"Ginny! What's happened? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Ginny looked at him with horror and shock in her eyes.

"DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK?"

Harry immediately let her go.

"Wha-What?" he stammered in confusion. "Gin you're crying and I was just concerned so I thought that I…"

Harry didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Ginny let go all her anger and frustrations on him. She through every hex at him she knew, but then realized she didn't have her wand. When she turned to grab it off her night table,

Harry had already gotten his out and said "Patrificus Totalus" and Ginny froze with her arms to her sides.

He caught her as she fell forward and leaned her against the wall so she wouldn't fall to the ground. Harry spoke softly to her at first.

"Ginny, I don't know what the hell is going on here but, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? I just came in here because I heard you crying and I was concerned. As far as knocking on the door goes, I certainly didn't here you knock on mine this morning. Not to mention, you were riffling through my things when I woke up. Do you know how lucky you are? Do you realize that could have really hurt you?"

Harry looked into those big beautiful brown eyes and saw they were starting to well up again and had a pang of guilt.

"I am going to let you go now Gin but I swear if you scream or try to hex me I'll do it again."

Harry said the counter jinx and Ginny fell into his arms weeping. He slowly lifted her face to his and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He had an all to real urge to kiss her right then and there and let her go to turn his back on her. Ginny sank onto the bed and continued to cry. Harry turned slowly and sat beside her.

"You don't have to tell me what's going on Gin if you don't want to but just know that I'm here for you if you need me."

Ginny glared at him and said "Since when do call me Gin? And who said you could?" Harry started to rise felling dejected again, but felt a hand gently grasp his wrist.

"Harry I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I-I-I…could you just sit here with me?"

"I'm sorry I called you Gin I don't know why I did. I know I've heard it somewhere before, I guess I was just…"

"No. Harry I shouldn't have said that. Actually I kind of like it. _'Gin'_" she thought aloud.

Ginny leaned into him and Harry put his arms around her, his heart felt like it could explode at any second with happiness. He suddenly felt like he shouldn't be doing this, and had another pang of guilt in his heart.

'_This is Ron's little sister. I can't…'_ his thoughts trailed away as he felt her place a hand on his chest and sigh deeply trying to catch her breath.

Harry didn't know how long they sat like that together. The next thing either of them heard was Ron's voice sharp and loud.

"What in the Bloody Hell is going on here?"

Harry and Ginny's eyes snapped open. "Oh no we must have fallen asleep" they tried to defend themselves together.

As they jumped apart Ron came barreling into the room, and took a swing at Harry connecting with his jaw. Harry who was taken by surprise fell back against the wall. All he saw was a white flash and everything went black.

Harry's eyes flashed open and he tried to jump up. Four red headed men were holding him down. He remembered what had happened and immediately started jabbering about how everything had been a big mistake and everyone had misunderstood.

He looked to his right and there was Ginny smiling at him. He couldn't figure out why in the world she would be smiling at a time like this. Then he looked around and saw that everyone was smiling. Mrs. Weasley came in just then with Hermione. She was carrying a bag of ice for his jaw. As she walked ever to Harry and gingerly placed the ice on his face, Harry winced in pain.

He noticed she too was smiling as she said, "It's alright now dear, Ginny has explained everything to us and we are so happy for you dear."

Harry was ever more confused. He again tried to sit up, but was still being held by the men. He looked again at Ginny with a pleading look on his face, hoping she would call off her brothers.

He managed to mutter, "What is going on Gin?"

She went crimson to the roots of her fiery red hair. She looked at everyone and asked them to please leave them alone. As everyone went out of the room Ginny sat next to Harry and started to explain what had happened.

"Everyone just jumped to this silly conclusion that you and I…Well that you and I are… You know…dating or something. Mum was so ecstatic that I just didn't have it in my heart to tell them the truth. You know how long it's been since she felt some happiness ever since Percy…" she trailed off at this thought as tears started to once again fill her eyes.

"Harry I'm sorry. I'll go down right now and tell them the truth."

Harry sat there in complete shock for a second listening to her talk. He knew what she was talking about. It had been a long time since Mrs. Weasley was happy because of Percy betraying the family then just as he had come to his senses he had been captured by Voldemorts Death Eaters and killed for information on Harry. Just one more thing for Harry to feel guilty about.

He hadn't noticed the tears in her eyes, as she started to walk out the door. With his heart racing, he jumped up and in two long strides had her in his arms kissing her clumsily yet with much passion behind it. As Ginny leaned into the kiss and pressed her body against his, it became much more graceful and comfortable for the both of them. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly not wanting this to stop or be one of her dreams. She had tried and failed several times to get over him in the past. Now just as she thought it had worked, he wanted her too.

As they came apart Harry finally noticed Ginny had tears in her eyes again and started to apologize for kissing her but she brought her finger to his lips and shook her head.

"Harry do you know how long I've waited for you to do that. What took so long?" She smiled wide through her tears and gave a small quiet giggle.

Harry's face lit up with happiness and he embraced her again in another long kiss.

"Ron!" Harry pulled away suddenly.

"What? You mean you're thinking of my brother at time like this?" Ginny's eyes were wide with shock.

"No. I mean yeah, because he wasn't here when I came to."

"Oh yeah. Well he took off Harry. I don't think my older brother is all that happy with this."

"Where did go? I have to find him Gin. I have to. I won't lose him again. He's my best friend."

Ginny shrugged and said, "I don't know! Maybe Hermione knows."

Harry took the stairs at full sprint and practically jumped to the first floor from the third. He found her sitting at the table with Mrs. Weasley both of them chatting animatedly.

"Um…Sorry to interrupt, but have either of you seen Ron?"

"No dear we haven't. Not since…."

Mrs. Weasley wasn't able to finish her sentence as Harry ran out the door. He had remembered something Ron and told him awhile back when he had tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry summoned his broom and flew to the small practice area the Weasleys have.

He found Ron sitting on the ground near the small lake throwing stones. Harry hesitated slightly before landing. He thought carefully how to handle this situation and came up with too different scenarios; the first being to basically beg his best friend to forgive him and try to accept he and his little sister being together; or just go strait up and punch him the jaw and say get over your self and grow the bloody hell up. Then go into a very detailed explanation of what he had witnessed including his sisters little deception. He finally chose to start with the first and only use the second if absolutely necessary.

"Ron" Harry called quietly.

When Ron did not respond he called again a little louder. After the third try it was obvious to Harry that he was being ignored on purpose. He went over and sat next to his best friend with his arms draped over his knees.

"Nothing happened you know."

He waited for some kind of a response and got nothing so he barged on.

"She was crying and I was just trying to find out what was wrong, she just grabbed hold of me and buried her face in my chest and cried. We must have fallen asleep Ron. And that's the truth."

After a few more minutes of complete silence, Harry started to get angry and was finding it harder and harder to hold back his temper.

Finally he jumped up and drug Ron off the ground and said, "Ok look you stupid prat. I really love your sister and if you can't except that then I guess I'll just have to………"

Harry ducked as another punch came towards him and on instinct threw one of his own. It connected with Ron's face and the two of them started to wrestle around on the ground.

Ginny was starting to worry about her brother and Harry after they didn't come back for nearly 2 hours. She decided to go look for them when she heard a lot of ruckus coming from the front garden. When she looked outside she couldn't believe her eyes.

**_A/N_**: I've done a little revising of this chapter and have decided to take the story as a whole in a little different direction. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review. I really appreciate any and all constructive criticisms and or ideas for the story. Thanks again.

Jo.


	2. Chapter 2 Ginny has a secret

**Chapter 2.**

**Ginny has a secret**

When Ginny looked outside she couldn't believe her eyes. Harry and Ron were walking up the garden path laughing, but something wasn't right. As they got closer to the house she yelled for her mother and Hermione to come out and look. The three women looked on this scene with horror in there eyes. Both men froze at the sight of these three women that they loved. They braced themselves for the wrath known as the _'Weasley Women'_. Even though Hermione wasn't technically a Weasley she very easily could match them in temper and pure force. Mrs. Weasley ran out to both of them and immediately started hugging and yelling at the same time.

In classic Molly Weasley fashion she said, "Where have you been? What in the name of Lockhart have you been doing? Look at you! Beaten to a bloody pulp. Really, I thought you were more grown up than this."

She dragged both boys into the kitchen by their ears and started looking for her healing kit. She continued to mumble her tirade under her breath. _"Honestly. Fighting. Six boys. Lucky I don't…aw yes here it is." _

She found her kit and immediately started dealing with their injuries. Ron couldn't even look at Hermione. When he finally got the courage up to do so he saw a little glimmer in the corner of her eye but not the kind he hoped for. She got up and ran from the room. Ron tried to follow under the pretenses of needing the loo, but his mum wouldn't let him go until the essence of mertlap had taken affect. Harry just sat there thinking about what kind of a hex Ginny would be using on him once they were alone. He managed a weak sort of smile at her and saw not only anger in her eyes but concern and love. He only then remembered the kiss. He could feel himself go red and put his head back down to look at his trainers.

After about twenty minutes of mertlap Mrs. Weasley finally let them go. Ron ran to find Hermione. Harry made a mental note to ask him about what was going on with the two of them a little later. Ginny had sat there the entire time her mother was taking care of them and not said a single word. Once her mum was out of earshot she started.

"I can't believe you two. What did you do? And Harry James Potter I swear if you even think about telling me you fell off your brooms I'll hex you into next week and back."

Harry just stared at her with an incredible grin on his face. He couldn't believe what she had just said. She noticed this and jumped off her seat both hair and face fiery red.

"OK POTTER THAT'S IT. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YO…"

She didn't get the chance to finish that sentence because Harry was kissing her suddenly. He had been trying to no avail to explain what the grin was about. When she wouldn't listen he did the first thing that came to him. Once they had finally broken apart she opened her mouth to yell at him again and he kissed her harder this time. After four times like this she finally decided to keep her mouth shut and listen to what he had to say.

"Gin I was going to say that I can't believe you knew what my first excuse was going to be. Ron and I had just been laughing about it when we saw you three come out of the house."

She looked at him quizzically and asked what he was talking about.

"The brooms. We were both thinking about telling you we fell off our brooms."

She had forgotten.

"Is kissing you all I need to do to make you forget all the bad things I do. Boy is this gonna be an easy life."

"And just what makes you think that I want to spend any of my life with you?"

He knew she was only teasing but had to play along.

"Oh. Ok then…I-I guess I'll just go on back to my room and pack up to leave. I just couldn't stay here knowing my feelings for you and you not returning the feelings." He had a very hurt expression on his face and started to walk away.

He actually got all the way to the bedroom upstairs. Ginny was in complete shock. She couldn't believe she had been so out right stupid. She finally came to her senses and ran up the stairs to find him. He was standing there staring out the window of his room when he heard her come in.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss this place. I'll finish packing now."

He found it very hard to keep a strait face and keep the sound of laughter from his voice.

Ginny looked at the bed and saw his trunk open beside it. She walked over to him and started stammering an explanation to him when he turned to her with this incredibly cheeky grin again. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid again to fall for something so down right maniacal.

"OHH! I could just…just…Bat-Bogey you right now Potter," she said through clenched teeth while lifting her wand.

"What I meant was, you haven't even asked me if I wanted to be your girlfriend yet." She was smiling happily as the word girlfriend came out of her mouth.

Ginny looked at him with a combination of shyness and hope. Harry took her by the arm and pulled her into a hug. When he looked at her again she noticed the rapid change in his mood. He was very serious now and looked actually quite stern for a moment. He guided her to the bed and sat her down gently. He started to pace the room and wring his hands. She could see beads of sweat form on his brow. Harry suddenly stopped in front of her.

"Ginny I'm not sure if I can do this or not. I need to know that no matter what; you and your family are safe. I know I defeated Voldemort, but there are still those that are on his side and want to kill me. I know I know you can take care of yourself, but…"

This time it was Ginny doing the kissing. She let her lips linger closely to his after separating them. Harry had a soft smile on his face when it was over.

"I think I get your point. But can you at least answer one question for me? Why were you crying when I came in earlier?"

With this one question Ginny suddenly became very rigid and sullen.

"Harry I…I don't know if I can tell you. I don't know if I should tell you. At least not yet. Can you just give me some time to think on it? I promise I will tell you just…"

"Gin, you can tell me anything. You should know that by now. We've been friends a long time and have gotten close. I don't want you to think that just because you're my girl now that you can't talk to me the way you have before. We had a deal remember. Back just before the final battle. You and I sitting in the common room by the fire, you took my hand and asked me what was wrong. I told you about my feelings concerning Sirius and Voldemort and the prophecy and everything."

"We made a pact to always be there for each other no matter what. I do remember Harry. It's just that I don't know what to do." Ginny had finished his thought.

"Gin you would tell me if something had happened to you, right?" With real concern in his voice and a hint of panic.

He noticed she flinched slightly at his question, and pushed a little harder on the subject.

"Ginny! I want you to tell me what has happened. Has someone said something?" She shook her head rapidly. Harry was not wanting to ask this next question but felt he had to.

"Did someone _do_ something to you? Something... bad?" He could feel the heat rising in his face as his anger came to the surface.

Harry gave Ginny a look that she had never seen in his eyes before. _'Love'_ she thought. _'He really does love me.'_

"Harry I don't want to lose or hurt you in any way. I know maybe it's just the stupid little wonderings of a school girl but..." She trailed off in deep thought.

Once again Harry grabbed her by the arms. A little too hard this time and it hurt. He loosened his grip when he realized this, but pushed on.

"Don't give me any grief Gin. I'm telling you now if I find out someone has hurt you in anyway I'll do what ever I have to do to make them pay."

Harry sensed there was something very wrong at that moment. The look on Ginny's face was one of fear, anger, and pain. He knew better than to push her anymore for today. He chose to drop it as he saw the pain in her eyes. _'That will be gone soon' _he thought _'If it's the last thing I ever do, I will never see that pain again.'_ With that he embraced her in a long strong hug and left her to her thoughts.

Hermione came into the room with blood shot eyes but a smile on her face. Ginny looked up and saw her and new exactly what had just happened to her.

"He finally got the hint did he? It's about time too, I was beginning to think we were going to have to club them over the head or something!"

The girls embraced and laughed. As they pulled away from one another, Hermione saw the strange look on Ginny's face. It was one of both pleasure and pain.

"Ginny what's wrong? Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

Ginny was in her arms again crying when she had calmed herself she told Hermione everything that had happened.

"Harry loves me Hermione. He didn't actually say the words but I saw them in his eyes. What am I going to do now? You know how long I've wanted this with him. I don't think I can accept his offer though. Oh Hermione what am I going to do?" more as an exclamation than a question.

"I can only tell you to fallow your heart Ginny. You know that. I love you no matter what your decision is. You're the sister I never had. If it's any help to you I think that Harry would feel the same way if he knew. I'm glad that you had enough trust in me Ginny, to confide in. Look we all make mistakes. Ginny it's not your fault. Just keep in mind that you have all of us to help you through this and no matter what, we, you're whole family and I will stand by you. Well I can't really say that Ron will be all that supportive of it or any of your brothers for that matter, but…"

Ginny had thrown a book at Hermione, which she quickly diverted with _'flipendo'_. The girls sat and talked for a long time before finally going to look for the guys again. This time they found them actually on their brooms and playing a pick up game with some friends that had stopped by. Neville, Dean, Seamus, and the twins along with their good friend Lee Jordan. The girls sat and watched them play. Harry came down and asked Ginny if she wanted to play but she just shook her head and said "No thanks". Harry knew there was something going on with her at that point, and knew it was very serious. Ginny never refused to play Quidditch. She loved it almost as much as he did. That had been another reason they had gotten so close and become friends in school.

Harry had made captain in his sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. He had made Ginny a chaser and kept Ron as keeper. They often spent long nights in the common room together going over strategy. They had really become close until the end of the year when Harry noticed Ginny pulling away from him. He had not been sure what had happened between them. Harry never was very good with girls and their many problems, (insert Parvati Patil and Cho Chang here.). Harry had decided to just let sleeping dogs lye and not make matters worse after a small row between them one night after a match and Harry had called her on several mistakes she had made during the game.

_**Flashback**_

"I can't believe this Ginny. What the hell were you doing out there? You played like complete rubbish today. Do you realize you got the quaffle taken from you five times? Five Ginny. This is just not like you. I may have to do something drastic."

"Fine then. Mister high and mighty Quidditch captain. You go ahead and replace me then if that's what you think is best. I don't really care anymore anyway. I only started playing on this silly little team because you were too damned thick to keep your stupid mouth shut a couple of years ago with that twit Umbridge. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be in this stupid mess I'm in. I really hate you Potter. You can just go..go..go snog Snape for all I care." and she bolted.

Harry stood there with a look of disgust on his face. He was in complete shock at Ginny's behavior. _'What mess did I get her into? I didn't make her sign up for the bloody Quidditch team ya know.'_

Harry finally recovered his voice and said this to her but it was too late she was streaking up the stairs to her dorm with tears flowing down her face. He knew he had gone a bit too far with her but he thought she could take it. She had never had _this bad_ a reaction to _his bad_ reactions before. He guessed they were both just disappointed in the game. They had lost to Hufflepuf after all.

Harry tried to reason away the guilt in his gut. _'After all I am the captain and it is my duty to bring notice to these kinds of things. She didn't have her head in the game and played like rubbish today. Maybe I should have toned it down a little. I guess I was a little harsh.'_ He had failed miserably in his quest to make himself feel better and now felt even worse. He needed to talk about his frustrations. He needed Ginny. With no chance of that he went to bed very angry with himself for hurting the person he felt knew him best in the world.

_**End Flashback**_

He knew now of course that what ever Ginny is hiding must have been the something brewing just under the surface. Why had nobody realized this before? As Harry lay awake in his bed silently scolding himself for not paying more attention to her, he kept this playing repeatedly in his mind. He had to find out what was going on with his favorite pretty little redheaded spitfire.

**_A/N_**: Any ideas would be highly appreciated. Thanks again for reading. Please review.

Jo.


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 3.**

**Secrets Revealed**

Harry was trying to keep himself busy and not thinking about what Ginny was hiding from him. Every time he thought about that day he got very mixed emotions. He was very happy because he and Ginny had finally come together but very angry, scared, and hurt at the fact that the girl he loved was already keeping something from him. Harry put a lot of weight on trust, and wanted her to trust him.

"I have to find out what's going on and soon. It's tearing my insides apart not knowing."

He had confessed this to Hermione one morning, before anyone had awoken. They had been studying for their interviews at the ministry tomorrow, while it was quiet. You had to get up very early in the morning to find quiet here at the burrow. Their time there had gone much too fast and they were both going to miss it here. But Harry most of all because he had to leave the one he loves behind, while Hermione and Ron are going together.

They had started dating a few weeks earlier the same day Ginny and Harry had had their first kiss. The weeks leading up to this day had been filled to the brim and overflowing with kisses and hugs; tears and laughter. And many late night snog fests by the fire place under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Harry why don't you just try to ask her again? I'm sure she should be ready by now to tell you." Hermione had heard Harry say this four times now in five minutes and was becoming a bit annoyed with him.

"Do you know something? Hermione, if you know what's going on with Ginny then you had better tell me now!" Harry had started to raise his voice by the time he finished his statement.

Hermione just stared at him. She did know Ginny's secret but also knew she could never betray her friends confidence.

"Harry you know that's not fair. You can't ask me to tell you. Even if I do know, and I'm not saying I do…" she added seeing his eyes widen.

"You know I could never tell you. You know you would be madder if I did, because you want to hear it from her mouth not anyone else's."

He knew she was right but still felt dejected. Ginny came down the stairs and Harry jumped up with a smile on his face to kiss her good morning. He glanced back at Hermione and she gave him an encouraging look. He took Ginny by her hand and brought her to the table. He poured her a cup of coffee and let her wake up a little before saying anything.

"Ginny can we go for a walk?" he asked sheepishly.

She shook her head groggily and got up as Harry guided her slowly out the door. They started walking down the path towards the small lake near the practice area for Quidditch.

"Gin, you know I leave tomorrow for London." He started slowly as they made their way into the small wooded area around the property. "I already miss you."

He turned her gently and placed a small sweet kiss on her lips to cheer her up, as his words had taken the sleepy smile off her face.

Ginny had been trying not to think about his leaving. She knew it was coming but wanted to spend what time they had left not thinking about it because it made her sad.

"Harry please, lets talk about something else ok!" and she dug all ten fingers into his ribs and tickled him.

As he fell to his knees laughing uncontrollably, she took of at a sprint down the path. Harry recovered quickly and shot after her. He easily caught up to her and tackled her to the ground and proceeded to do the same to her. Laughter rang brightly through the trees and a large flock of black birds sprang from their hiding places. This had become one of their favorite past times. The sound of Ginny's laughter had quickly become Harry's favorite sound in the world. They rolled over onto their backs and snuggled together. If someone had happened upon them at this point in time they would get very different ideas about what they were actually doing. They were in a tangled mess of body parts flung across one another, holding each other tightly not wanting this moment to end.

Harry finally got up the courage to ask his question once again.

"Gin, I know I promised to not mention this again but I can't bare the fact that I'm leaving tomorrow and I still don't know what it is that you're hiding from me."

Ginny saw the hurt in his eyes and knew that she had to tell him. She sat up, took a deep breath, and started slowly.

"Harry I know I haven't been completely forthcoming about things. I want to change that and I promise to tell you today before we go to sleep tonight."

Harry moved away from her and started to walk back down the path towards the lake.

"Please Harry don't be angry with me. I had planned to tell you today. I just want a little while of peace and calm before everything breaks loose." She looked at him longingly.

"Look Gin… I know it has to be something big and I'm really sorry I didn't see it before I did. If it's something that I did then I can't remember and if that makes me a bad boyfriend then I guess I am. What!"

Ginny was looking at him and smirking.

"Harry you are the best boyfriend in the world just for saying that. Don't you see Harry I don't deserve you. I couldn't tell you before because I knew I would loose you. I love you so much Harry and the thought of loosing you is just too much for me. I knew I would have to tell you before you left but I just can't think of how to keep you from leaving me if I do."

"Ginny Weasley I would never leave you no matter what this is about. I have already told you that numerous times."

She was standing there with tears streaking her beautiful face. He hugged her tightly and stroked her soft hair. He could still smell her shampoo from her morning shower and the aroma of vanilla was almost intoxicating to him. He couldn't hold out any longer. He kissed her strawberry lips gently, then slowly drug his lips across her cheek and over to her ear. He made his way to her neck as a soft moan escaped her mouth.

Harry wanted her so badly but had to control himself. It had become harder and harder to stop each time they had come this far. Ginny slid her hand up to his chest under his shirt and caressed it. He could feel himself loosing his composure and wanted to pull away from her but could not force himself to do so. Ginny started to unbutton the top buttons of her blouse and he took over. He slipped her shirt off and lowered her to the ground. He timidly started to cup his hand over her breast and Ginny reached for the fasten on his pants and felt them snap open with one small flick of her fingers. She started to reach in and was suddenly on the ground alone. Harry had leapt from her and was now walking in circles with his hands gripping and tugging violently at his hair. He had tears in his eyes and a very guilty look on his face.

Ginny pulled her shirt back on in silence, and then started to speak very quietly.

"Harry what happened. I thought that's what you wanted. I thought you wanted me?"

She felt a tear slip down her already stained cheek, and stood to leave. He had rejected her. The man she wanted for her lover. She knew deep down it was right even though they were so young. She wanted him and would do anything to have him. She started to walk away with her eyes burning. She fought hard to choke back the tears, determined to not let them fall. She couldn't cry any more tears for him if he didn't want her the way she wanted him.

As if he read her mind he called out to her, "Ginny wait. I'm sorry. I do want that Gin. I do. I want you so badly I can hardly stop myself when you touch me. I find myself reaching out for you in the night because I can still taste your lips on my tongue. But we can't not now. We've never gone that far before and I-I got scared. Ginny I'm leaving tomorrow…"

"I know you are damn it. Will you stop bringing it up already? Bugger Harry. Sometimes you are so thick. Don't you see? Don't you understand? Harry I'm pregnant…" she stopped as she grabbed for his hand and realized what she had said.

Harry was stunned. He was at a complete loss for words. He couldn't believe what his ears had just heard. He yanked his arm out of her grasp and stood there gapping at her.

"We didn't, We haven't, I never…"he stuttered. He took a deep breath and started again. "How are you pregnant Ginny? I don't understand. I mean I know how… but How? Who and why. And How." Harry had tears falling down his cheeks.

His legs felt week and he collapsed to his knees his body heaving with sobs. Ginny came rushing over to him and hovered there next to him silently for several minutes before speaking very carefully. She knew she had to be careful here and try not to say the wrong thing. She considered her words and slowly started to speak.

"It happened just before the match up with Hufflepuf last term. I had been really upset with you and I was in the library fuming and Pince kicked me out. I couldn't go back to the common room because I knew you would be there. I couldn't face you."

She noticed the questioning look on his face and explained.

"I had been trying for over a week to get your attention. You know _this_ kind of attention. You hadn't noticed all the little things I had changed for you trying to get you to notice me. I put my hair up and wore perfume. I even wore makeup. Hermione had given me some new muggle clothes to wear to Hogsmead. I had hoped you would think I was sexy. It was a flowing skirt to my knee and one of those shirts that show off your belly. You didn't even look at me twice." her face showing her disappointment still.

"Yes I did. I just did it when you weren't looking. Ginny I had noticed all those things about you but I was trying not to. I didn't know how Ron would react for one thing, he is my best friend you know and just happens to be one of your very protective older brothers."

"Over protective you mean?" she had interjected hostilely.

He gave her an inscrutable look and continued as if he had not been interrupted, "and I had Voldemort to worry about and I was studying for my newts. Ginny I had no idea I was the cause of this…" he realized how stupid he had been. The guilt of it all was almost too much to bare.

Then Ginny stroked his hair and brushed it out of his face.

"Harry don't you ever blame yourself for that. It wasn't your fault. Do you hear me Harry? It wasn't your fault. It took me a long time to come to my senses and believe it wasn't my fault. I wanted it to be you that night. In fact I wanted it so much I thought it was you for a while." There was a long pause before she continued.

"I had to do something so I just started my prefect rounds early. I came across someone in the halls and was about to take points away and send them back to their dorm when I noticed how sad and alone you looked."

Ginny paused again hoping he had not heard her little slip of the tongue. It was to late he had heard it. She saw the look on his face change ever so slightly but when he did not say anything she hoped it had been something else to change his expression.

"I decided to take pity on them and led them to the Room of Requirement to talk in private. Suddenly we were just kissing and then things got a little out of hand. I tried to stop him when I realized it wasn't..." She caught it this time just before she said it. "But he was just to powerful and he..."

Harry had grabbed her and was holding her tightly. She hadn't even noticed the shaking in her voice and the tears pouring out of her lids.

"Stop don't say anymore. Who was it Ginny?" Harry asked sternly. When she shook her head he grabbed her and shook her and asked again. "WHO WAS IT GINNY?"

She was whimpering in a ball on the ground when he came to his senses and let her go. He laid next to her and tried his best to comfort her. He did not ask again. They both cried in each other's arms until Ginny had fallen asleep. Harry conjured a blanket under them and another to put over her.

When she finally woke she felt better and gazed longingly into those bright emerald green eyes that stared back, _'now slightly uncertain'_ she thought.

Harry kissed her sweetly on the forehead and on the tip of her nose. She craned her neck slightly so he could kiss her on the lips. He could once again feel himself giving way to his passion and desire for her. As she pressed into him he lost all control. He could hear her softly muttering her acceptances and pushing into him. On this day he new he would not be able to resist any further. Harry and Ginny would melt into one and desire no more. Harry was the first to break the silence after they had finished.

"It's getting late Gin. We better head back." He started to rise when she stopped him and asked, "Harry I need to know what you're thinking? I have to know Harry if you still want me." He looked at her a little dejected and answered her.

"I love you Ginny. Just because some bastard hurt you like this…I will never leave you. Not for anything. Do you understand me? Not for anything. I will never do that to you Ginny. I'll never hurt you like that."

Ginny buried her face in his chest and took a deep breath then sighed heavily. She could smell his aroma and put it to memory. She never wanted to forget this moment. Harry had accepted her and made love to her. She was the happiest she had ever been in her life. And he was not going to leave her. She felt the weight of the world leave her shoulders momentarily. Then come crashing back down as she put her hand on her abdomen and felt a tiny little flutter. Harry had felt it also and looked at her with a halfhearted smile on his face. Deep down he wanted the baby she carried to be his.

All she could think about was that the child she carried inside her belonged to non other than the one man she truly loved. This was just one more secret she knew she had to keep from him. At least for now.

Harry left the next morning before anyone awoke. Ginny found a red rose and a note on her pillow along with a small round hand held mirror when she opened her eyes. The note said simply.

I love you Ginny Weasley.

Love Always,

Harry.

**_A/N_**: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I could really use some ideas if anyone has any. Please review. As always thanks to everyone for reading and to JKR for her wonderful talent and letting us go crazy with it. We all truly appreciate it. Out of curiosity how do you all think the father is? Is it Harry or someone pretending to be him? See you on the flip side.

Thanks

Jo.


	4. Chapter 4 Letters

**Chapter 4**

**Letters**

Harry lay awake in his empty cell like room at the training center for Auror's. All he could think about was Ginny.

"I can't believe she's pregnant. Why didn't I stop it? I should have protected her more. Damn You Harry Potter. You are such an arrogant effing moron."

Harry tugged at his hair and got up to pace the floor.

'_She should be alone in her room by now. I need to talk to her. To see her.' _He thought.

Harry grabbed his small hand held mirror, exactly like the one he had left on Ginny's pillow. "Ginny, Ginny Weasley" He called out. He knew he had not told her how to use the mirror but hoped she would figure it out.

A soft mist appeared in the mirror and he could see the image of Ginny's slightly frightened face. Her eyes brightened as the picture focused itself.

"Harry" she screamed excitedly, before clamping her hand over mouth and looking at her door. "Sorry mum, just a shadow." She lied.

"Harry what is this? I can't believe it's really you. It is really you…Harry it is you right?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes it's me Gin. Would you like me to prove it?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I would!" she said evenly.

"Ok!" said Harry "Let's see!" he was tapping his finger to his head to suggest he was thinking hard. "I've got it!" He yelled out. "You have the most adorable little mole right here on your…" he was starting to point to his left hip when he was cut off by Ginny shrieking.

"Harry James Potter Don't you even thick about sayi…"she started to scold.

Harry was laughing so hard he could barely control himself. He became very serious when he opened his eyes and looked around his cold empty room. He had forgotten he wasn't at the burrow sitting next to her on her bed.

"I miss you Gin. I can't tell you how much I miss you now."

"Oh Harry I miss you too. How did you get these wonderful mirrors"?

She was trying to ignore his sad expression and change the subject to one a little lighter. She had no idea about how or where Harry had gotten the mirrors and how painful it was to him to even be holding it now in his hand, but she was more than worth all the pain he could withstand if he could see her smile.

He decided to be evasive with the truth and simply said, "Oh someone gave them to me a few years ago".

He and Ginny chatted away most of the evening and night without really realizing how long they had been talking. Before they knew it was almost dawn and time for Harry to get up for training. Ginny apologized insistently and Harry just shook his head saying it wasn't her fault and not to worry about him he wasn't really tired anyway even though he could barely keep his eyes open. He knew he would regret not getting enough sleep. They said their goodbyes and Harry went to take a very cold invigorating shower to try to wake himself up. He paid for that night, later that day he paid for it dearly.

Ginny was excited about her night talking with Harry she could hardly keep her heart from pounding out of her chest. After trying to keep her self calm she yawned and tried to go to sleep. She looked at her clock on the wall and it said 4:30 AM. She yawned once more and fell asleep dreaming of Harry's emerald eyes.

Later that day Ginny, after waking and showering at around 10:00 AM, she decided to try and talk to her mother. She knew she had to talk to someone and who better to talk to about being pregnant than the woman who had given birth to not only her but six other children. She looked at her naked image in her bureau mirror. She was far from showing any real physical signs of her condition but she could tell her mid section was becoming a bit soft. She had to tell them and soon. She would have to figure out what to do about school this term. It was coming on very quickly and she would have to go back in this state. She wasn't due until around the end of October. She had counted on her calendar how many months she had left. She wasn't completely sure of the date but figured she had to be close. Ginny dressed and went down stairs. She found her mother sitting alone at the kitchen table having tea.

"Oh Ginny dear. I thought you would have slept longer this morning. Considering the long night you had last night talking to our favorite green eyed young man." Her mother greeted her with a wink and a smile as Ginny blushed. She hadn't realized anyone knew.

"Sorry Mum if I kept you and Dad awake it's just that he… I mean I was…"she trailed off as her mother embraced her.

"It's ok my angel. It's alright. I'm not that old you know to not remember what it's like to be young and in love for the first time. I can see my little girl growing up and becoming a woman before my eyes. Your father is at work dear and I know what's on your mind. I'm not blind either." Her mother had said that last sentence as if she could read her daughters young mind.

Ginny held her breath and grabbed at her stomach in shock and fear. "You know? How did you?"

Her mother had once again pulled her into a tight hug and said, "Ginny a mother just knows when her daughter is growing up. Something you will soon find out your self." She cocked her eyebrow with this last comment.

Ginny was still in shock and didn't know what to say. She sat there gawking at her mother with her jaw on her chest.

Molly sat down and said, "We got a letter from Harry, Ron and Hermione this morning dear. And no they did not tell us about you being pregnant Ginny. That you can blame all on me."

Ginny took the letter and read it. It was your basic, _'We arrived ok'_ and _'we will write again as soon as possible' 'Love you's'_ and the like. Ginny continued to listen to her mother after she finished reading the letter.

"I knew there was something bothering you. I've known for quite a while in fact. I was just waiting to see if you were going to tell me or not. I must say that I'm not entirely happy about this situation but as long as you stay in school and pass your N.E.W.T.s then I won't be disappointed in you. I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley. More than life itself. You're my only daughter and I could never stop loving you. Now lets get down to business. We need to figure a few things out and when you are due is just one of the many. I have been brewing most of the morning dear and have gotten a few potions ready for you to take. The first is the test. Although we already know there is no harm in finding out for sure. The second will be your due date. Now take both of these potions making sure to drink every last drop so we have clear results." She handed her daughter two vials of potion one pink one green.

Ginny was weeping intensely by the time her mother had finished her speech. She hugged her mother tightly as she stroked her long ginger hair. She drank down the draughts and continued to sit patiently in her mothers arms. As the first one took affect she could feel her heart racing and her temperature rise. She felt a slight tingle in her abdomen and pulled up her shirt to look. The women both had tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. Ginny's stomach was full of tiny little hand and footprints which had already started to fade away. The second one took affect and a date appeared on her stomach. "_29, October". _Ginny repeated softly as she bit her lip. She was very nervous but forged on in the talk with her mother.

"Mum I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen this way. I do love Harry and yes Mum he is the father but you must not tell him. You must promise me this. You must. He didn't know what happened that night and still doesn't. If he finds out before it's time then everything I love could be gone."

Ginny sadly went into the entire story of what exactly had happened that night. She told her mother of her unreturned affections for Harry and her unsuccessful attempts to lure him. She told her mother about the Room of Requirement and the raven-haired boy she found wandering aimlessly in the halls. She talked about every detail of that night. Both women sat there now on the sofa in long embraces and Ginny's head resting peacefully on her mother's lap. They both cried and wept and thought about what to do when the new term starts. Ginny had already informed Professor Dumbledore about her situation and what had happened. Her mother was more upset at this fact then any other because he had not informed her of the goings on at the school. They finally just sat in silence for a while as mother held daughter and softly stroked her hair and scratched her back. After a long silence Molly spoke again.

"Ginny there is a way for us to find out for sure if Harry is the father. We will need to get a few things but that won't be a problem."

Ginny's eyes brightened slightly at this thought. She was never completely sure who the boy was that night. She remembered every detail of how it had happened and what she had seen after it had happened. The look in Harry's eyes had told her something that night. Something she didn't want to know. Her mother had seen the shine in her eyes and continued to talk.

"Ginny there are risks involved. I must warn you of this before we go any further. If you have given yourself to Harry then you must know in every part of your being that you love him and he loves you. It takes a week to brew and is very difficult but we can do it. The risk is this: The mother of the unwanted child will forever be unwanted herself. If she drinks this draught and thinks of her lover he must appear in her eyes, for if it is another her lover will surely die."

The glimmer of hope left her eyes as her mother read from the book. How could she take this chance? How could she possibly take the chance of losing Harry? She stood and paced the floor. Should she be selfish and keep Harry in the dark not telling him. Not knowing for sure herself. Should she think of her child fatherless and alone? Harry's eyes came bounding into her mind. The thought of him not having a father and mother himself was too over powering and she looked at her mother and shook her head. Molly let go a big sigh and stood up.

"Ok then as long as you are sure. We have a lot to get started on. As I said the potion itself takes a week to brew and getting some the ingredients will be a bit tricky because we need to get a hold of a bit of Harry's hair. After it's brewed you will drink part of it and leave the part for the end. After another week you will drink the last half and wait until the third week to see any results. I will leave the hair up to you to get. I must go to Diagon Alley dear to get the rest of our ingredients." Her mother hugged her and apparated.

Ginny stood there in the silence and waited for her mother to come back. She thought about how to get a bit of Harry's hair and could come up with only one believable excuse to use. She ran to her room and recovered a piece of parchment and a quill. She began to write the letter then remembered that she didn't know where Harry was and he had told her she would not be able to write because the training facilities were a secret. Actually Harry had said even he didn't know where he was because he had been put under blinding spell when he arrived at the ministry. She was completely crestfallen and slumped onto her bed indignantly. She grabbed her small mirror with a small glimmer of hope and said his name. To her complete shock and delight Harry's face slowly emerged. Her happiness was very short lived however when the true horror of what she was seeing came into focus. Harry was a bloody mess. There were bruises and cuts all over his face and chest. He looked like he had been attacked. He quickly started to explain.

"Ginny, Ginny, stop its ok." Ginny had started to cry and ask him questions.

"It's not as bad as it seems. I'm fine. Look, just relax and I'll tell you what happened. It all happened during training when we were practicing blocking and shields. Ron did most of this. So its not as bad as it could have been. He is my best friend you know and kind of took it easy on me. I think it was just because I was a bit tired this morning when we finished exams that I wasn't at my best game. Of course he's gloating up a storm. I've told him about the mirrors and he's sitting here now you want to say hi?"

"Ronald Weasley you better not have hurt my Harry or I'll hex you. How are you? You look almost as bad as Harry I'm glad to see he hasn't completely lost his touch." She finally smiled and let loose a giggle.

"Hey I heard that." Harry said indignantly as he poked his face into the side of the mirrors view. Ron quickly pushed him away and they both winced in pain.

"Ginny, how are Mum and Dad? Are they there so we can speak to them?"

"No Dad's at work and Mum went to Diagon Alley to get a few things for her stores. But they should be home soon. How is everything with the two of you and Hermione. I miss you all so much all ready. It's so boring here with out you."

Ron smirked and they chatted for a few minutes until Harry said, "Ginny is there something you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well now that you mention it yeah there is. But alone ok?" she glanced at her big brother as he left from her sight.

After Harry gave her the go ahead that he had left she started with her request.

"I told Mum about me being pregnant today. Actually she kind of told me. We found out a few things like my due date and that I am for sure pregnant. She went to Diagon Alley to restock her stores. Harry I really miss you. You have no idea how much. Ok maybe you do, but at least your there getting to learn all kinds of new spells and things and you have Ron and Hermione to talk to. All I have are Mum and Dad and Luna when she stops by. Harry I was wondering…if I could…if I could have…a lock of your hair. Just a small one to put in my memory book." She looked at him hopefully and bit her lip.

"Ok I'll send you one tonight. I miss you too by the way. I love you Ginny Weasley"

Harry had a funny feeling that this little lock of hair she wanted was for more than just her memory book but he didn't know what and was almost afraid to find out. He thought about asking her then changed his mind at the last minute. They talked for a while longer and he gave her permission to tell her parents about the mirror as they had come home and would love to see and talk to both of them. The group said their goodnights and broke the connection.

That night Ginny and her mother broke the news to her father about what had happened. He immediately wanted to kill Harry then calmed and wanted to kill Dumbledore for not telling them sooner. Finally he relaxed and hugged his only daughter. He did his best to try and accept this though it was very difficult. The two women left him to his thoughts and a very gravis warning not to do anything rash. They set about their talk of brewing the fatherhood serum.

The next two weeks went by rather quickly for Ginny and she had gotten more and more symptoms of her pregnancy. Her and Harry had not had much contact since that second night because he was so busy and tired in the evenings. Ginny had started to get very concerned for him and was trying to contact him via the mirror one night when she got a surprise. Hedwig had swooped in and landed gently and gracefully on her shoulder. Ginny took the bit of parchment and read. She gasped in horror and screamed for her mother and father. When they burst into her room they found a crumpled Ginny weeping profusely on her floor and a letter in her hand. Mrs. Weasley immediately went to her daughter while Mr. Weasley read the letter aloud.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley,

We regret to inform you that your son, Mr. Ronald Weasley has been seriously injured in the line of duty. He is now located at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. We also regretfully inform you that your other son Mr. Charlie Weasley was also injured and was taken to St. Mungo's. We have learned of your recent takeover as guardian to one Mr. Harry Potter who was sadly killed in his line of duty late last night. We are very sorry for your recent loss and we highly appreciate your sacrifices in this war.

With Best Wishes,

Yours Sincerely,

Amelia Susan Bones

Minister of Magic

Ministry of Magic

As he finished reading the letter once more in silence he dropped to his knees and held his wife and daughter.

They made their way to the hospital using floo and went to the front desk.

"Mr.'s Ronald and Charlie Weasley Please." Mr. Weasley choked out.

"Spell damage Forth Floor. Next!"

As they walked up the stairs their feet seemed to get heavier as did their hearts. They had no idea what to expect when they entered that room, but what they found was astounding. There on the bed lay the most unbelievable sight any of them could ever imagine. Instead of seeing Ron and Charlie near death they saw Ron, Charlie and…


	5. Chapter 5 Truth and Lies

**Chapter 5**

**Truth and Lies**

Ginny had fainted. Everyone looked around in shock. Mr. Weasley was trying to hold up not only Ginny but a weak kneed Molly.

Harry rushed over and picked Ginny up then looked at Mr. Weasley without saying a word. He walked to a nightstand and picked up the book of potions and dissolved before their eyes. Dumbledore rushed to assist Mr. Weasley and helped the remaining Mrs. Weasley to a chair. Before they were able to start questioning what had just happened He started to explain.

"It's alright Molly. Now just calm yourself and I will be happy to explain everything. Yes that was Harry and yes you did receive a letter stating he had been killed in the line of duty. However, as you were all able to see that is not entirely true. It is not safe to speak here so I will meet you at headquarters to explain in further detail. For now you must visit your sons." With that and a wink Dumbledore diapperated.

Harry and Ginny appeared in a small three-room cottage. Harry placed Ginny on the double bed in the corner and went to retrieve a cool damp cloth for her head. Her eyes fluttered slightly then snapped open wide. She looked around wildly and then jumped into the corner of the bed. When her eyes met with Harry's she leapt at him. They nearly toppled back onto the floor. As he stood her on her feet, realization suddenly struck her and she started to inch away slowly, while drawing her wand and pointing it at his throat.

"How do I know you are who you say you are? You could be an imposter!"

Harry had a broad grin on his face and said, "Oh would you like me to prove it then?"

"Yes" she said nodding her head.

"Hmmm" he placed his finger on his temple and began to pace back and forth in front of her. He muttered, "Lets see now. What would Harry Potter do to prove it is really him? Hmmm. Are you sure you want me to do that?" He teased her.

She prodded at him with her wand and glared.

"Well ok if you're sure. Let me think. I've Got It!" he turned to look her strait in the eye and said, "You have the most adorable little mole right here on your…" He was pointing to his hip. She shrieked with delight and once again jumped into his arms. This time he couldn't keep his balance and fell back on the bed. She peppered his face with kisses and he did the same. Ginny suddenly started hitting and punching him in the chest and arms yelling.

"How dare you do that to me. Make me think your dead like that. I nearly had a heart attack. I could kill you right now. What the hell is that all about? Have you gone completely mental?"

Harry ducked out of her way and was now standing there staring at the most beautiful red headed brown eyed woman he had ever seen, with a temper to match up to tidal waves. Moreover, he loved her. She had tears glistening on her red cheeks and more streaming out from under her lids.

"How could you Harry Potter? How could you?" she repeated.

He took her in his arms and held her tightly to stop her from hitting him any more. She pounded at his chest as she cried and he just held on tighter. He stroked her soft hair and again inhaled the intoxicating aroma of vanilla just as he had that day they made love in the forest surrounding the Burrow. She had finally calmed herself and was now weeping softly into his chest as her fingers unconsciously played with the second button of his shirt. He took her to the large cushiony armchair and sat down with her on his lap. They were silent for a long time except for the occasional sniffle from Ginny.

"Harry? How is this possible? Did the ministry make some sort of stupid mistake by putting your name on that letter?" she broke the silence.

"No Gin it was not a mistake. Not really. They do think I'm dead and they have to think I'm dead. I don't know everything but what I do know I promise I will tell you just not tonight. Tonight I want to be with the woman I love and not worry about any of that mess out there." He nodded to the door.

"Are you hungry?" Ginny asked and started to lift herself from him.

"Starving I haven't eaten at all today."

As he started to help her up he placed his hand on her stomach and gasped, "Oh my god What was that are you ok. Is there something wrong?"

Ginny smiled and put her hand over his. The baby had kicked. "It's the baby Harry. It kicked. I've never felt that before. It's only felt like butterflies up till now." Ginny's eyes were as wide as his with excitement. She moved his hand a little to the left and he felt it again.

"Oh no. The potion it's ready." Harry looked at her quizzically and before he could react to her comment she was up and standing in front of the open wardrobe door looking into the mirror. She looked deep into her own eyes as if looking for something. She must have found what she was looking for because a minute later she was looking back at Harry with a smile on her face and was rushing towards him. She jumped into his arms saying breathlessly "I love you! I love you! I love you!" Harry smiled back for second then got serious.

"Ginny what's going on? What potion were you talking about?"

When she didn't respond, Harry felt a twinge of anger slowly start to build up in him. He raised his voice slightly and said, "Ginny please tell me what's going on. You have to trust me Ginny. No more secrets. I've lived too long with secrets in my life and all they do is bring more heartache and trouble than their worth. Please."

She took a deep breath and started to explain what she had seen in her own eyes and what the potion was.

"It's a fatherhood potion that my mum found. It will tell me if...who the father truly is. The results are due today. That's what I was looking at in the mirror. I used the hair you sent me and the love I have in my heart for you to see… you see the reflection of the father in your eyes. Harry it's you. You are the father of this baby." She had grabbed for his hand again to place on her slightly protruding stomach. He backed away just out of her grasp in shock.

"But I can't be the father Gin. You were pregnant before we… before we ever had sex. You told me you were rapped at Hogwarts." Harry sunk to the floor with his head in his hands. Ginny started to shake her head.

"Harry I didn't say I was rapped. I said I tried to stop you."

His stomach was starting to churn and his heart was in his throat. At first he couldn't believe the woman he loved more than anything in the world was lying to him. He looked at her to say something and had a flash of light hit his eyes. Harry was starting to remember things. Things that he had no desire to remember, but somehow knew he had too. He rose and started toward the wardrobe and pulled a stone urn from its shelves. He placed his wand to his temple and pulled from it a long silvery strand and placed it in the pensieve that Dumbledore had provided him. The images rose above the basin and started to slowly turn. There it was in all its horror. Harry and Ginny in the room of requirement. He looked at Ginny and she started to explain.

_**Flashback**_

"Harry what are you doing here? It's after hours and you are supposed to be in the common room by now. Now I have to take poi… Harry why are you crying? Are you ok? Do you want to talk?"

"Oh Sorry Ginny I was… could we please. Can we maybe go the Room of Requirement so we can be alone?" Harry looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes and she melted.

"Sure I guess." She said reluctantly at first.

When they got to the corridor they found the tapestry and walked past it thinking of what they would need in the room, until the door appeared. Inside were a fire and two soft cushy armchairs. The colors were warm and inviting which made them both relax a bit. There were reds and gold's and suede's and purples.

"Harry what's the matter? Please tell me." Ginny walked over to Harry and crouched in front of him as he sat in one the chairs. "I had another one Ginny. Another vision of Voldemort. He was torturing…" Harry glanced up at her as she reached up and pushed a strand of hair off his eyes.

"Who Harry? Who was he torturing?"

"You" he said with a pained expression on his face. "He had you and was doing horrible things to you. Things I've never seen before Ginny."

He was sweating profusely and digging his nails into the arms of the chair. Ginny gripped his wrist to stop him from shaking. He calmed as he looked into her eyes. He was on his knees in front of her with his head on her shoulder sobbing. She was comforting him as best she could by whispering in his ear that it was all ok and she was safe here with him.

"I saw you Ginny. The other day in Hogsmead. I saw the new clothes you were wearing. You looked really nice. I wanted to say something then but was too shy I guess. I've noticed you doing a lot of little things lately. Your hair is different. I like it." Came the muffled ramblings of Harry as he still held on to Ginny. "I like it no matter what you do to it Gin." He had never called her that before and she was a little surprised to hear it but from him she liked it. She had waited to hear these things come from him for so long. She didn't know what to think. She was stunned. She couldn't believe her ears. She was so happy that he had noticed her finally. He continued as he looked at her still holding tightly to her waist.

"I still haven't figured out who it is you fancy. To do that stuff for."

"It's you, you prat. I fancy you Harry. I have forever. You just never figured it out."

She had had enough. She realized right then he would never figure it out on his own. If she wanted him she had to make the move. The next thing they knew they were kissing each other. It was not sweet and tender as she had expected. It was hard and mad. However, it came from her too not just Harry. She realized then that with so much pent up anger and frustration they both had and the sadness and hurt in their hearts, It just found its way to escape through their passion for one another.

They didn't think about the repercussions of their actions at first, or what it would mean to them later. Ginny saw a flash of something in Harry's eyes she had never seen before. It scared her and she muttered, "stop" but not loud enough and it was too late. She wanted to say no, but couldn't form the words. She loved Harry and wanted him as much as he wanted her, but neither of them wanted it to be like this. It was painful and messy, but did not last long Harry had stopped suddenly and sprinted from the room as he threw on his pants. Ginny was left there crying and not sure what to do next. She dressed and went to shower then did the only thing she could think of.

_**End Flashback**_

As Ginny spoke the entire scene was played out before them floating above the pensieve.

"What I saw in your eyes was not you and I knew I had to tell someone. So I went to the only person who I thought would understand. Professor Dumbledore. He wanted me to tell my parents and begged me to tell you the truth. I begged him to promise not to tell you. I asked him to spare you the pain if this too and alter your memory. He finally agreed and went to find you. I just tried to forget. That's why I was so distant in the last few weeks of school and why I played like rubbish in that match." She finished with a heavy heart and looked into the now dull and sad green eyes of Harry.

He was crying openly now and holding tight to his ribs. He doubled over in pain and ran to the toilet. Ginny followed and held her hand to his forehead and rubbed his back as he wretched over and over until there was nothing left but air.

"If he _obliviated_ my memory then why am I able to remember now?" Harry more thought this than said it as he regained his composure, but Ginny had the answer anyway.

"He told me later that he had found you wandering the halls in almost a dream like state. He put a memory charm on you. He didn't completely _obliviate_ the memory. He said you would be able to remember one day when you would need it. I guess he knew we would need to have this conversation one day."

Harry went back to the pensieve and started his memory over again. He saw the scene clearly now. The visions of Ginny being tortured in his dream. He saw himself wake and rise and go look for her. He saw them start to kiss and remembered the feeling of it being very powerful. Then he heard the word _"stop"_ slip from her lips, and he fell to his knees. He grabbed Ginny around the knees and started to cry again, in between sobs he said he was sorry and would give his life to take back that night and the pain she must have gone through all this time knowing what he had done to her.

She slowly joined him on the floor and told him to stop because she had wanted it as much as he had at first, and defended him by saying she could have stopped him if she had really wanted to. He never really believed that, but he saw the hope and happiness in her eyes as the baby kicked once more in defiance.

He put all the troubled memories to the back of his mind now. He was now bound and determined to make the rest of this night what he had planned in the first place. A quiet reunion with the woman he loved and that is exactly what he did. He forced a smile as he looked into her eyes once more and again felt the small nudge between their two torsos, and this time he bent down and gently kissed his soon to be baby then planted one on its mother.


	6. Chapter 6 The Visit

**Chapter 6**

**The Visit**

The next morning Harry woke with Ginny wrapped in his arms, Harry's hand placed protectively over his unborn child. The memories of what had transpired the night before started to slowly creep back into his mind. He carefully got out of the bed as not to wake Ginny, dressed quietly, and went outside into the cool morning mist. He stretched and yawned and started his early morning run. This had become a habit for him since he had started his Auror training. It was part of his life now like breathing. He kept very alert to his surroundings and had his hand clenched tightly on his wand. During training exercises dummies would jump out at him to test his reflexes which he always past with excellence. Harry finished his run and went back into the house to find Ginny still fast asleep. He looked at the time and it was now after 9 AM. He decided to take his shower before waking her.

Ginny woke with a start. She looked around a bit confused and then remembered where she was. She reached for Harry and started to panic a bit when he wasn't there. She listened carefully and started to giggle hysterically at what she was hearing.

_'Harry Potter sings in the shower.'_ she thought. She had never heard this before at the burrow. She assumed he had used a silencing charm on the door then and must have forgotten to this time. Or it was a new habit he had acquired.

She gathered herself together and thought she would just go in and see this for herself. She very carefully opened the door hoping it wouldn't squeak and give her away. _'What is he singing?'_ she thought to herself. _'It can't be. Oh my god it is. He is singing Elvis Presley's Love Me Tender.'_

He sometimes liked to listen to the muggle radio while at the Weasley's. He had bought one for himself after his fifth year just because he never had one and didn't want to fight with the Dursleys any more about the news. He was really into rock and roll and enjoyed some of the old stuff along with mostly the new.

She stifled another giggle and crept to the shower. She peaked in and saw him standing there with the shampoo bottle as a microphone and couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed and laughed. It had startled Harry so bad he nearly fell over. He was a little mad at first and scolded Ginny for sneaking around like that. Then she did it. She did the worst thing a woman can do to man… she gave him the dreaded puppy dog eyes and he couldn't resist her. He pulled her into the shower clothes and all and kissed her. They both laughed together for a while and even sang some of the song together. _'_

_This'_ thought Ginny _'will be one of the greatest memories of my life.'_

After there little rendezvous in the shower that morning Ginny started to make breakfast, and Harry started to talk. He was explaining what had happened and why the Ministry thought him to be dead .

"I don't know too much Gin. We were all in training and got called out for some practicals and we were attacked. We were out numbered 3 to 1. There were 15 of us so that should give you some idea of what I'm talking about. We had already been hit pretty hard and 5 of us were down. That's when some of the Order showed up and saved our butts. It didn't end for nearly an hour and only then because Dumbledore showed up. He said we had to get you and keep you and the baby safe no matter what. So that's when he transported all of us to St. Mungo's. That's really all I know Gin. He did say he would be coming to see us today and be arriving by portkey so we could use it in an emergency. That's the only way to get here is by portkey. This place is surrounded by all sorts of wards and things."

Just then a gust of wind came through the window and Dumbledore stood there smiling happily at the young couple.

"Ah. Good morning. Oh just in time for breakfast I see. Wonderful, wonderful. I am famished." Said Dumbledore with a wink and a smile as he looked over the meager breakfast they had prepared them selves.

"Oh well this will never do Miss Weasley. I made a promise to your mother my dear that you would be well fed in your present condition."

Ginny had been preparing porridge and toast. Dumbledore lifted his wand and a wonderfully large breakfast appeared before their eyes. Kippers, croissants, sausages, bacon, eggs, breakfast potatoes, and pancakes. Along with some fresh fruit.

Ginny ate a bit of everything in front of her. (In between trips to the loo 4 times in an hour) She then had seconds of everything and a third helping of potatoes and sausage. She looked up at the two men sitting there staring at her in awe and with her hand covering her mouth full of food said, "What?" The men chuckled heartily and Dumbledore spoke.

"It is to be expected, after all my dear you are eating for three now."

And he winked. Ginny and Harry didn't really catch that last part right away. It took a few minutes and then it dawned on them. Ginny coughed on her sausage and Harry spit his orange juice all over the table.

"Did you say three?" Ginny asked timidly.

It was not like Dumbledore to make a slip of the tongue like that. Nevertheless, she hoped he had. He simply arched his eyebrows and nodded slightly. Ginny fainted strait away.

"Twins oh it can't be twins. My brothers were enough I can't handle more of those two." She rambled on after Dumbledore revived her.

"Please sir tell me your joking please." She pleaded.

Dumbledore simply chuckled again and sat back down in his chintz armchair which he conjured from his wand.

"We should get down to business. We have a lot to discuss and little time to do it in. Oh yes I nearly forgot where is my head. _'Open'_ "

The door to the cottage swung open and there on the front step was Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. They squealed with delight and came bounding into the room to wrap their arms around both Harry and Ginny.

"Yes now that that is taken care of. Shall we."

And he gestured towards the large armoire in the corner which Ginny had used the night before to see who the father to her now two babies was.

"Fainting fancies" said Dumbledore and the chest moved to the side to reveal a set of narrow stairs.

They followed the stairs and found themselves in a room rather like the Gryfindor common room. Off to each side were doors and the fireplace was right in the middle of the farthest wall strait ahead. They followed Dumbledore into the left door and found it was two large bedroom suites. They then went through the door on the right and found a fully functional potions lab and herbology green house being supported by sunlight from above the ground as the ceiling was enchanted just as the one in the great hall at school. There was also a nicely decorated and comfortable looking room with a funny shaped bed, which turned out to be the birthing room for Ginny to have the babies in. This kind of scared her a bit she hadn't really thought too much about actually having them and what it would be like. Molly put her arms around her daughter and squeezed tight.

"Don't worry my love. I will be here to help you as will Poppy."

Ginny looked at her mothers reassuring face and started to feel better. After the tour was over Dumbledore sat everyone down in the common room and started the discussion of what was going on.

"We have a mole within the Ministry and possibly within our own ranks in the Order."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and grabbed at her throat.

"Not in the Order Albus surely."

"I'm afraid so Molly. I have been suspicious for quite sometime but never had more than a fleeting feeling. Now I think we may have some proof. We found this at the latest attack site."

Dumbledore passed a tattered bit of parchment to the foursome with a look of sincere worry on his face.

WE KNOW ABOUT YOUR LITTLE RED HEADED PRINCESS AND WHAT SHE CARRIES. IT WILL NEVER TAKE ITS FIRST BREATH. VENGEANCE IS EMMINANT.

THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN.

FAITHFUL SERVANTS OF THE MASTER

"Seeing as only order members know about Ginny, and only Ministry members know about where Aurors are trained, it seems that someone leaked this information to the remaining Death Eaters.

They all four stared at the note for a long time not wanting to speak what was on all their minds. This couldn't be happening again.

"They seem to have found out about your pregnancy Ginny. I feel I have failed you now too many times. I let you be taken to the Chamber and then to be hurt at the ministry, and then to let the pregnancy happen while in my care. And now this. I tried to protect you with wards and spells but it seems I have failed once again."

Dumbledore sighed sadly and the twinkle in his eye was gone. Ginny reached for him and placed her hand on his which were folded gracefully in his lap. He looked up and she thought for a moment she had seen a single tear glisten in his eye.

"Professor there was nothing you could have done to prevent any of those things. It was my choice not to tell anyone about the diary even though I knew better than to trust something like that. I chose to go with Harry to the Ministry and I wanted Harry as much as he wanted me that night. As far as this goes and the wards you put up for me. I know you are one of the greatest wizards in the world and if anyone is to blame for them not holding its me. I didn't keep my promise to not tell Harry and I did everything in my power to keep loving him even though I knew it would be dangerous. There is no one here to lay blame with. No one."

"What will we do now? I mean we are safe here aren't we?" Harry asked

"For now yes you are. I cannot guarantee any longer just how much time you have here. I will try to maintain contact but not regularly. Madame Pomfrey will be coming to check on Miss Weasley's progress but only once she is closer to her time. Molly and Miss Granger will now have to stay here with you until it is safe. Don't worry they will not be missed. Someone will be put in their place when they need to been seen in public. Luckily for everyone Molly is a homemaker and a very good one from what I hear, to be missed at a job. As far as Miss Granger goes it is a similar situation and as she is still in training for her job in the Department of Mysteries it was not hard to cover for her. We have told her trainers that she has been unavoidably called away to deal with a family crisis in the muggle world."

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione nodded at his statement knowingly.

"Now I must be going. Oh and in an emergency, should one happen to arise then you may take the portkey back to my office. It is a permanent portkey and will go there automatically if activated just mutter _'portis'_ while pointing your wand."

"Professor? May I ask you a question?" Ginny asked. "What about school sir. I don't want to fall behind. I must keep up my studies. What will I do? It's my last year and I have N.E.W.T.s…"

Dumbledore put up his hand and smiled.

"Yes, yes. You will be continuing your education Ginny. Don't worry. I have provided your necessary books and supplies. You will find them all on a shelf in the Potions lab. As for practical's and questions I do believe that you may have three of the best teachers, not employed by Hogwarts mind, standing here with you. As for your N.E.W.T.s I am hoping that this will not last the entire year and we will be able to have you back in school and on a normal routine again soon. If however, the time comes for your testing then I will come back and test you myself."

"Thank you professor." Ginny said simply.

He handed Harry a large metal object that looked like one of the many contraptions from his office. Harry did not ask what it was he just shook his head and watched as Dumbledore took another object from his long purple robes and muttered _'portis'_ and disappeared.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter. I must first apologize for my typing, and my spelling. I never did very well in those subjects. As far as the person who yelled at me and cursed me for italicizing the speaking parts, well all I can say is sorry for that didn't mean to annoy you I will stop. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and will try to get the next out soon. Jo


	7. Chapter 7 The Move

**Chapter 7**

**The Move**

As promised all of Ginny's school things were in the potions lab. She started her studies the next week. She found it a bit difficult at first to study with only Hermione her mother and Harry. She got used to it after a couple of weeks. They started to teach her as a student rather than daughter friend and girlfriend. Mrs. Weasley helped her in Potions, Herbology, and Astrology. Hermione taught her History of Magic, Charms, and Ancient Runes. Harry of course taught her DADA.

Her pregnancy also went smoothly. As the weeks progressed she got bigger. Her due date drew near and Madam Pomfrey started to come on regular visits to check her progress. Harry was so nervous that something would go wrong every time she would come and would ask if it was time yet. They actually had to sedate him once when she said that the baby had started to turn. Dumbledore did try to keep them as informed as possible but as promised not on a regular basis. On the fourth visit from him he took Harry to speak in private. They had been there for 6 weeks.

"Harry, I'm afraid it is time. You, Ginny and the babies are no longer safe here. I have found another sight. You will need to be ready to leave with in 3 hours. I must also tell you that where you are going you will need to be in disguise for a long time. Possibly even months. Molly and Hermione will be going back to their regular lives. As far as Ginny is concerned she will also be in disguise. I cannot tell you at this time where you will be going but you will know soon enough. I will leave you to tell the others, for now I must go. 3 hours Harry." With that he was gone.

"Ginny, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley. Can I see you all in the common room please?" Harry called as he entered the house. The three women followed Harry down the stairs and sat tentatively in front of him all wanting to know what Dumbledore had told him.

"We are leaving today. It is not safe here. We have three hours to be ready. We will take only what we think we will need because Ginny and I will need to be in disguise. Professor Dumbledore said that you Mrs. Weasley and Hermione will now go back to your normal lives. He did not tell me where we will go Gin but I know it will be ok. Don't worry too much. He will have provided for us just as he has here." Harry held Ginny in his arms and stroked her hair.

"What about the babies? I must be around to help with the babies. Ginny won't know what to do. He will just have to listen to me. I am not leaving my daughter at a time like this Harry. I just will not."

"I'm sure the professor has his reasons for this Mrs. Weasley. I don't know that he will listen. I just gave you the message." Defended Harry.

They were all ready to go and waiting upstairs in the kitchen three hours later when Dumbledore returned. He checked his pocket watch and said, "Three, two, one". They all placed their hands on the pensieve and were transported to Dumbledore's office.

"Do we have to wait here for awhile to get ready for the next place?" asked Ginny.

"No Ginny this is our destination. You will be hiding here in the school. For now I must get you all ready and in your disguises. Molly, Hermione, please take the floo network back to the Burrow and on from there to headquarters. You will be filled in there and given further instructions." Said Dumbledore.

"Albus I would like to stay with my daughter. She will be having the babies in a few weeks time and I need to be here to help her. I wi…" retorted Mrs. Weasley.

Dumbledore replied, "Molly I am sorry but you must go back to your regular routine now in order to protect your daughter and her unborn children. You will be called when she starts her labor, and you may return then."

The two women reluctantly went to the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow. Dumbledore returned to the couple and handed Harry a goblet and instructed him to drink. He tapped Ginny softly on her head and muttered a few unintelligible incantations.

Harry felt the familiar effects of Polyjuice potion and doubled over as though to be sick. Ginny had changed drastically. She now had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She had become a couple inches shorter and her skin was now a bit darker as though tanned. She was still very pregnant. She walked over to a mirror and looked at her reflection. She stroked her hair and started to cry lightly.

Harry walked up behind her and held her shoulders as he took the first glimpse of his new appearance. He now had light brown and very neatly trimmed hair, hazel eyes, and a broader face. His jaw line was now more rounded and he had larger teeth. He was also taller and bit more muscular.

"Professor who am I now?" he noticed his voice had changed also and he had a different accent.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Harry your name will be Charles Van Gundy and you are our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Ginny you are Gabriella Van Gundy you will be assisting Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing as an apprentice under her. This way she can also keep an eye on your own situation. You are a married couple from Australia and you will be living here in the castle. You will have one week to read and memorize these. Before starting your new positions."

He handed the pair of them thick rolls of parchment, as they nodded in acknowledgement.

"They will tell you everything you need to know about who you are now. No one in the school will know your true identities. Not teachers or students." With this he looked at Ginny." Madam Pomfrey and myself will be the only ones privy to this information."

"Where will we live Sir?" asked Harry.

"We have small teachers quarters off each of the classrooms and that is where you will be living. Harry if you need any assistance in the planning of your classes just let me know and I will gladly give you some pointers, however, I think you have some experience in teaching this subject as I do recall."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed with mirth. Dumbledore escorted them to their new home. He bid them goodnight and left them alone.

Harry walked up behind Ginny, who was once again looking at her reflection in a mirror and letting tears softly fall down her cheeks. He put his arms as far around her as he could and laid his hands on her belly and chin on her shoulder as they swayed slightly as if to music only they could here.

"Don't worry love, as long as we're together, I don't care what we look like."

She turned her head up to him and pressed her lips softly into his. They slipped into bed and curled up together to sleep.

They awoke the next morning and found their breakfast had been provided for them in the small dining area. After getting ready for the day and eating they started to read over their new past. They found it strange to look at one another sometimes. Ginny often started to cry whenever she touched her hair or looked in a mirror. Most of this, however, was due to her rapidly fluctuating hormones. School had already started so they kept to their small apartment most of the time. Harry hated drinking the Polyjuice potion every hour but was grateful that the effects were not as severe once you were already changed. The worst part was of course the mornings.

They started to call each other by their new names and at first had a hard time not laughing hysterically. They did get used to it by the end of the week however, and were very glad as their new jobs started the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8 Their First Day

**Chapter 8**

**Their First Day**

Ginny and Harry woke the next morning and nervously went down to breakfast in the Great Hall. They both looked at each other and were thinking how very weird it felt to be heading to the Head table and not the Gryffindor table. They appeared to be in their late 20's or early 30's. All eyes were on them when they entered the hall and made their way to their seats. Professor Dumbledore had called a special introduction breakfast for them despite their pleas not to fuss.

The Hall became deathly quiet when everyone heard the tapping of glass. Once again all eyes were on the new comers.

"Good morning all. I have called this breakfast introduction today to do just that, make introductions to some new staff members. This," He said pointing to Harry and Ginny "is our new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Charles Van Gundy and his wife and new assistant to Madam Pomfrey Gabriella Van Gundy. They are from Australia and I am sure will be quite at home here. Please give them a round of applause."

Every one clapped although it was slightly subdued. The entire school was a buzz about the two new arrivals_. 'It was obvious that the wife was very nearly ready to pop with a child. Why had it taken them so long to arrive? What was he going to be like in DADA?'_

Every one had high hopes that he would be a descent teacher. As the first class filed into Harry's room he became more nervous and tried desperately to regain any amount of composure.

"Hello class I am Ha…happy to see you all looking so bright and cheery this morning." _'Shit'_ he thought _'I nearly slipped there I need to keep it together.'_

He had added a tone of sarcasm on the end of his greeting as he looked into the tired and thoughtful faces coming toward him. He smiled to himself as he remembered being one of those very faces last term. _'Now this I can deal with.'_ He thought again.

"Ok everyone books away wands out. Today I will be testing you on all your abilities. Lets just see how far you really are shall we?"

He raised his eyebrows with excitement as the looks on the young faces before him changed to that of excitement themselves. He had a very big smile on his face.

"Ok who can tell me how to get rid of a Boggart?"

He asked the eager 3rd years in front of him. Hands shot up throughout the room. He called on them one at a time and had to try very hard to suppress a giggle when a girl in the front row, with bushy brown hair and large enthusiastic eyes, shot her hand up to every single question he had.

His morning went rather smoothly after that. He had made plans with Ginny to meat in their little apartment for lunch. He was surprised to see she was already there and sleeping on the sofa when he arrived.

"Gin." He said softly and touched her shoulder. "Ginny wake up angel I'm here for our lunch…" He trailed off when she slumped over.

He started to shake her a bit more, then the blanket slipped off her stomach and he was horrified with what he saw. There was blood everywhere. He picked her up and carried her all the way to the hospital wing. With her limp body cradled seemingly lifeless in his arms, he burst through the doors and screamed out for help. He was in a daze he didn't know what to do. He didn't know who had taken Ginny from his arms but when her weight was lifted from him he collapsed to his knees, and cried.

"Please tell me she is going to be ok Poppy. Please. What happened? Why is there so much blood?" He asked his questions through sobs and tears.

He was covered in her blood but didn't seem to notice as he got stares and gasps going down the corridors. He had been kicked out of the hospital wing and Dumbledore was escorting him back to his apartment to gather some things up for Ginny. She was to be transported to St. Mungo's soon. He mechanically gathered a few of her things and packed an overnight bag for himself. All he could think about was her. _'If only I had gotten here just a little sooner. If I had been a little faster.'_

"You must not blame your self for this Harry." Said Dumbledore seeming to read Harry's mind. "They will take good care of her at St. Mungo's." He tried to be reassuring to Harry but his voice quivered slightly at the end.

They arrived at the hospital in no time with the help of a portkey. They took Ginny immediately into _'surgery'_ to deliver the babies. Of course they had their magical ways of doing this and if all went well it would be over soon and Harry would be with new larger family. All he could bring himself to do was pace the halls and cry. Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family had arrived.

Harry didn't care about appearances at the moment and wasn't worried about _'silly disguises'_ either. All he cared about was Ginny and the twins. He had to know they were ok then he could deal with everything else and finally end all of this bullshit the Death Eaters were throwing at them. He was tired of hiding. He had vanquished Voldemort and was wondering to himself what the hell he had been doing hiding from his stupid cronies now. Yes he had to protect Ginny and the babies, but for all the good that had done. Just then a healer came out of the room he had been pacing in front of and said,

"Mr. Potter, You have two beautiful babies. A boy and a girl." She smiled sadly and took Harry by the hand. "She is asking for you now." Harry had a bad feeling and let all his tears fall before entering the room.

"Hey Angel! How's my girl?" he said trying to sound cheery.

"Harry!" she whispered breathlessly. "I need you to promise me something! Don't let them hurt our babies Harry. Promise me that you will take good care of them and teach them everything you know Harry. You are going to be the greatest father in the world. Just always be honest with them and give them hugs and kisses…_'cough'_… every night."

Harry could only nod his promise to her. He had hot burning tears streaming down his cheeks and was trying very hard to speak.

"Ginny you know I promise all those things but you have to make me a promise too. You're going to be there with us Ginny. You have to be. Ginny…Ginny…GINNY"

Silence…

**_A/N_** :Ouch that was a really hard chapter to write. I know it's both short and not what you wanted to see happen but please bare with me I promise it gets better. Now thanks to all my reviews.

Wytil: you may have something there yes.

Harry and Ginny Dreamer: Thank you so much I really appreciate your glowing review. As to answer your question yes and no I planned most of it but a lot if it just seems to kind of happen as the story continues. And trust me it took a lot of time to even try and think of Harry and Ginny in any other way and I am still just like you not able to picture it so don't feel bad.

Harry Rukes: Thank you I hope you like this one too.

Please continue to read and review. Thanks again. Jo


	9. Chapter 9 Revelations and Explanations

**Chapter 9**

**Revelations and Explanations**

Harry called to Ginny but got no response. He screamed out for help and several Healers rushed into the room. They quickly ushered a very distraught Harry from the room. The Weasley's rushed over to him to try and ask him questions about what had happened. Harry could not speak to them; however, he could only look at them, tears pouring out his eyes and anger behind them. Harry ran from the hospital not even thinking about where he was really going but had only one thing on his mind and that was murder. He would avenge her death. If he had to die in the process, so be it.

Out of nowhere, there was a flash in his eyes. He was now seeing a vision of two beautiful babies being held by the prettiest little red head he had ever laid eyes on. He saw himself walking over to them and kissing each softly on the forehead.

It changed suddenly to himself and two children with that same pretty red head, they were all outside playing and wrestling on the ground while the woman watched on with a large stomach from a picnic blanket.

Next he was standing there with two gorgeous little kids; one young girl with long wavy black hair and beautiful deep brown eyes and a little boy with vibrant emerald green eyes and untidy red hair the color of fire, both wearing Hogwarts robes. The woman held a baby in her arms with a small child clinging to her thigh tightly.

These images ran through his mind, each of the same people but different stages of life, until he saw two elderly people sitting and rocking in a modest yet comfortable home the man with untidy white hair and green eyes the woman with just a hint of auburn in her hair and bright brown eyes. They were surrounded by loads of family and several little red and raven-haired children ran through out the house while the older couple laughed heartily.

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was disoriented and didn't know where he was. The last thing he could remember was leaving St. Mungo's to find the Death Eaters who had threatened his family. His head hurt fiercely and he sat up gingerly. He realized he was back in his small apartment in the Auror training headquarters. His head was reeling with questions He could not have dreamt the last several months of his life. Could he?

"Now way." He told himself aloud.

He immediately got dressed and headed for St. Mungo's. He had to know for sure. If Ginny wasn't there, and had not been there, then at least he could get something for the severe pain in his head.

He made his way into the hospital and immediately found what he had been searching for. The entire Weasley family was there and crying. His stomach turned he hadn't dreamt it. It had all happened. His beloved Ginny was gone. _'No, how could she be dead. She just can't be dead.'_

Molly walked over to him and put her arms around him in one of her famous bone crushing hugs. He looked at the rest of the family with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted any of this. All I wanted was to love her and keep her safe. Now she's gone and it's all my fault. You lost your only daughter and I lost the only woman I could ever love." Pause "Oh God the babies. They don't have a mother now. How will they ever know how wonderful she was?" He looked into the very confused faces of the Weasleys and was suddenly very confused himself. 'How could they just sit there and stare at me like that. Don't they know? They have to know.' "What is it? Oh No Don't even tell me something happened to my babies too. You can't. They can't."

"Harry, Harry, no, no dear. Harry they are fine the babies and Ginny. All of them, they're fine sweet heart. Shh now don't worry. We've been worried about you. Where did you go?" Mrs. Weasley was trying to calm him and sit him down. All the Weasleys were smiling through their tears.

"What is going on here?" He finally found his voice.

"Oh Harry it's… it's just amazing. The babies are perfect Harry. The Healers have been looking for you for hours. Ginny has been frantic since she came to."

"Ginny!" he yelled, "You mean she's alive? But She died. Didn't she. I mean I was talking to her…" It had finally sunk in. His Ginny was alive and well. Or he thought. He ran away from the now very confused yet happy Weasley's and into Ginny's room.

There sitting up in the bed was _'Two beautiful babies being held by the prettiest little red head he had ever laid eyes on.'_ He walked over to them smiling through his tears and kissed each softly on the forehead.

"Hey you! I was beginning to worry about you. I think there are a couple of people you should meet." Ginny said happily.

She handed Harry a tiny little person wrapped tightly in a pink blanket. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of him. They were very familiar to him. A beautiful deep brown. And she had just a hint of raven black hair. Harry beamed he had never felt this much love and purity in his entire life. He looked at Ginny eagerly and asked,

"What is her name Gin? We never got around to that yet did we?" He mused.

"Well actually I was waiting for you to come back so you could name her."

She looked up into his tear stained yet vibrant eyes and smiled.

"How about…" he thought fiercely.

The name for his perfect little raven-haired beauty had to be perfect just like the rest if her.

"Gabriella… I can't think of a middle name. Can you?"

Ginny was giggling and looking at him shaking her head.

"You mean to tell me you want to call our daughter the name of my disguise person? Really. I mean I really love the name and all but…"

She stopped as his face fell into a slight frown she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings.

"How about Grace for her middle name."

His eyes brightened immediately.

"Hello there Gabriella Grace Potter."

She cooed softly.

"I guess that means yeah?

"What about him?"

He asked pointing at the baby in Ginny's arms wrapped in an identical blue blanket as his sister.

"Well I was thinking about James Sirius Arthur actually."

Ginny's eyes were sparkling brightly. Harry beamed again.

"James and Gabriella. Welcome to the world little ones."

Just then the door swung open and in walked the entire Weasley family and Hermione and Dumbledore. All were smiling from ear to ear. All the introductions were made and every one held the babies and got lots of pictures made of them. Ginny started to feel a bit tired and everyone left. Harry sat there with her for a while until the door opened once again.

"Harry!" and a hand was placed on his shoulder. "You need to get some rest. You have had a very long day, after all." Harry nodded yawning.

He couldn't really remember what had happened that day except for Ginny nearly dying and the babies and the vision then waking up in that apartment. Why had he been there? And how did he get there?

Dumbledore again placed a hand on his shoulder as he shut the door behind him gently.

"I would like to speak to you Harry about what happened today. I know you don't remember anything but it is important that we try to fill in all of those blanks Harry."

Harry looked at him quizzically and nodded. He was used to Dumbledore knowing things by now.

They flooed back to Hogwarts and into the tiny apartment. Harry sat in the dining room and Dumbledore made tea with his wand.

"How are we going to do this Professor? I honestly don't remember anything except for where I woke up. I must have blacked out or something."

"Don't worry Harry there are spells we can do to help you remember these things. Now you said you do remember where you woke?"

"Yeah it was at my old apartment in the training headquarters. But I would have thought they had changed the wards by now. Well I really don't know how I got there. I remember running out of the hospital and starting to run down the street. I know what I wanted to do."

Harry became very dark all of a sudden.

"I wanted to kill them, _all_ of them. They had taken the only person left in my life that I love and who loves me, away just like they took Sirius and I had had enough."

Things started to slowly appear in Harry's mind that he had not seen before, or at least not remembered. He glanced at Dumbledore and noticed for the first time that he had his wand pointing at him, and was muttering silently. Normally this would have infuriated Harry. Someone putting spells on him without his knowledge. But for some reason he felt better getting everything out. Harry returned to his story.

"I went to a known Death Eater hangout and disguised myself with the polyjuice I had left and went in. It wasn't too hard to get in and to start making contacts. I wasn't all that surprised about that fact because the ones who are left are willing to try and recruit just about anyone who will listen. So I met with this young guy who said his name was…Gravesman and he took me to another man whose name was Trist. I spoke about wanting to join and they actually just took me to their headquarters. This did surprise me; I thought even the dumbest if Death Eaters would have known not to just take anyone there.

"Well I went in and there they were, all of them. The Lestranges', Dolohov, Bode, and a few others who we have been looking for since the final battle including a few escapees like Malfoy for one.

"Anyway, I wanted so badly to kill each and every one of them, but I just couldn't. I wanted to. I talked to them to try and get some more information on what they're up too. I got quite a bit, but the more they talked the more I just started to pity them actually. That surprised me too.

"They don't have much when it comes right down to it. Just some silly little shack in the middle of nowhere and a handful of supporters. They do, however, truly believe that Voldemort is coming back and they may actually have a point at that. Not to say that Voldemort himself is coming back but that someone is rising again someone just like Voldemort or worse yet.

"I knew my time was coming close to change back and I didn't have any more potion so I had to make a very quick exit. I do remember now how to get there. And I think that we should put someone in there. Someone who we can trust.

"Oh yeah... by the way, your mole…You are not going to believe this. It's Skeeter. She was at the burrow this summer and heard Ginny and I discussing a few things but didn't stick around long enough to hear all the details. The rest of the info such as the attack on us that day. Coincidence. They were attacking the town we happened to be in that day. They were talking about it like it was their greatest achievement how they just _happened_ to come across a bunch of trainees for the Ministry. I nearly lost it there."

Harry finished his explanation and Dumbledore was sitting there looking at his fingers as though he hadn't even been listening. He looked up at Harry wearily.

"Thank you Harry. You have done very well. You have executed our plan to perfection. Now I do believe that you need to get some rest before you go back and see those two beautiful children of yours."

Harry's temper started to rise once again at Dumbledore's words.

"Wait. What did you just say? Are you telling me that you planned all of this? The threats to Ginny, and the hiding, and every thing. What the Bloody Fuck are you telling me?"

Dumbledore bowed his head and looking very tired and old he confessed his plans to Harry.

"You must understand Harry. What I did was for the greater good and you and Ginny play a very important and yes dangerous role in this. We needed information on them and what they were up to. I needed you to get in there. I had a hunch that because of your link to the late Voldemort that any wards they may have had would not effect you. I am glad to see this was the case."

"A hunch? A fucking Hunch. You mean to tell me that you risked not only my life but the lives of my entire family and my unborn children, on a hunch! Just Who do you think you are? You are not the almighty God. You can't just go round playing with peoples lives like it's a bloody game of chess."

"Harry I understand how you feel and you must please listen. It was a risk yes but do you honestly believe that I would not have my own way to protect you and your family. I could never and I would never truly put them in that kind of danger."

Harry's anger began to slowly ebb away as he realized that what Dumbledore was saying was true. He had always gone out of his way to protect Harry and so many others. He knew, probably better than most, just how much risk there is to simply live. He nodded to Dumbledore in order to allow him to finish.

"It all, however, happened a lot sooner than expected. Ginny was not due for at least another month or more. No Harry I was not going to tell you about my plan. You see, if I had told you then it would never have worked. In fact it may not have worked at all any way. It was a calculated risk I was willing to take. If I have learned anything about you Harry, it is how truly and deeply you love. And how you are willing to risk anything and everything to save what you love. You showed that so many times and when I see that in you I see myself and how I would do anything to save this world and keep it from the abusers of Dark Arts."

Dumbledore was looking Harry directly in the eye as was Harry in his. Both had a gleam of not only anger but also fear of the unknown. Harry had understood what he was being explained but was also very angry that once again Dumbledore had chosen to keep him in the dark.

You see Dumbledore was and is the mole. He leaked the information to the Death Eaters and to the Ministry. Yes Rita Skeeter was and is the biggest snoop of all time, and had heard them talking at the Burrow, and yes she did tell the Death Eaters that Ginny was pregnant, however, Dumbledore has a plan, and his plans always, always, get on. What no one seems to or wants to know is how it will get on. Every one has so much trust in this Wizened old Wizard. He is not infallible and does under his own admission make mistakes and has at times had very poor judgment. Every one also knows this yet they continue to trust and follow his lead. Harry also knows and understands this which is why he must continue on himself he has his own plans and will play this game with Dumbledore until the end of this foolish war. Harry has always been, is now, and will continue to be, The One.

**_A/N: _**Well there it is. The first part of the end. I hope you like it. My next few chapters may take a bit longer to get out due to I am not able to type much thanks to a broken finger. Don't even ask how it happened I don't even know. Oh well grins ((blush)). I am still trying hard but it takes a lot longer now. Somehow I's turn into O's and visa versa. Anyway keep reading and have a little patient. Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter. Sorry to scare every one and freak everyone out. Just that it was very crucial to the plot. Thanks again. Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10 Power

**Chapter 10**

**Power**

Harry's mind felt like it was in a whirlwind. He was biding his time until his plan would go into affect. He just knew that things would never be the same for him or his family.

The next few months seemed to go by in a blur. He had gone back to his training believing he would now need it more than ever. Hermione and Ron had also continued their training. Harry tried to wrap himself up in his children. It was really not all that difficult if the truth be told. Babies take a lot of time, energy, and attention. Dumbledore let them stay in the small apartment and they were finally aloud to be themselves. No more disguises. Ginny was very happy about this. She still, however, was not able to return to her regular schedule at school because she had so much to deal with just with the babies. Her mother helped her out as much as possible as did Harry when he wasn't in Auror training. She finished her final year of school in private tutoring. She took her N.E.W.T.'s with the rest of her class and passed with flying colors.

She was happy now to be able to concentrate on her children. They were becoming increasingly difficult to control now that they were nearly a year old. The magic within them was so evident. They were doing things that many grown wizards are not able to do. They were able to use telekinesis ( making things move with only your mind ). They were developing mentally as well, and well beyond their age.

They were now ten months old and were both able to walk. They were also starting to talk. These things made Ginny nervous. She was sure that this was not normal even for the wizarding world. She approached her mother and Harry about it but they just told her not to worry, but there was something not quite right to her. She tried to push it to the back of her mind, but it was nearly impossible with things flying all around the tiny apartment at her all day. She just couldn't get this feeling out of her that something big was happening to her babies. Not really bad but big. Call it woman's intuition or a mother knows best or what ever but she simply knew.

Harry had informed her of what Dumbledore had told him. They were both very hurt and upset by it but still felt they needed to follow through with the plans made to make the world safer. The rumors had also started to fly about a new uprising in the Dark Arts. Nothing major had happened as of yet, but people started to be cautious again.

Harry knew the time was coming near to begin preparations for his own plan. He hadn't told anyone of them Not even Ginny. He had a feeling she would not approve of it. Everything would come out soon enough and then he could deal with any problems or what ever else he need to.

Harry had noticed his children's gifts but didn't want to let on too much to Ginny that he had known for sometime that they had a huge part to play in the war and the outcome of it. Shortly after he had discovered they were his he started to have visions in his sleep as he had in his fifth year only this time he knew for sure they had not been someone else's or planted there. He saw the raw emanating power of his and Ginny's children. A power that the love of generations of Potters and Weasleys had given to them. He had discovered this ancient magic himself as a one year old when his mother had died to save his life. He would never let anything hurt his family now that he had finally gotten one.

"Ginny, I'm home baby. Where are you?"

"I'm in here Harry!" sobbed Ginny from the bedroom.

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry had rushed in to her and knelt in front of her.

"Harry I know you and everyone else has told me not to worry about Gabby and James but I can't help it Harry I just can't. Harry I walked in on them today. Do you know what they were doing Harry? Do you? They were transfiguring Harry, like nothing. They had turned their stuffed animals into real ones. Real animals Harry. I had cats, dogs, birds, DRAGONS, and owls flying all over the house. Not full sized ones thank god but it was bad enough. They don't even have wands Harry. How is this possible? This has never happened before that I am aware of. Come here. Follow me Harry come and see your children and what they have done now."

Ginny pulled Harry by the arm into the nursery and watched his reaction to what they saw. Harry's eyes were as big as footballs.

"Ginny I think maybe you should go get the professors. At least Flitwick, McGonagall, and Dumbledore, maybe Pomfrey too." He called after her as she ran to the door.

Harry in the mean time tried to control what his children had created. They had charmed their nursery into an elaborate play land with more live animals both magical and non magical alike. They were miniature versions but still live ones. There were also trees and a pond with Dolphins and other fish jumping out of it. There where pink and blue clouds in the sky and a chocolate stream flowing through the middle of the room. He found the twins playing happily in the sand on the beach sitting next to a giant sandcastle that looked similar too Hogwarts. Harry walked up to his children and sat next to them.

"James, Gabby what are you doing guys?" Harry looked at them intently and waited for their response.

"Nothing Daddy. We wanted to play in the sand. We really like animals Daddy. Do you want some chocolate Daddy?" answered James.

"I like the pink clouds Daddy. Do you like our castle Daddy? We made it just for you and Mummy. Where is Mummy, Daddy?" said Gabby.

Harry held in his laughter at their innocent and excited expressions. He was very proud of his children, even though he knew this was not really good. His thoughts were interrupted by many gasps behind him. He turned to see the professors standing with awe and fear in their eyes.

"How is this possible Albus? You said this is all the work of the children. They are not even a year old yet." said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh my this is tremendous charms work. I have never seen any thing so wonderful." Squeaked Flitwick with excitement. He reddened a bit at the glares he received from his coworkers.

"Are the twins ok?" asked Pomfrey.

Harry nodded.

"I think Mr. Potter has a bit of information for us. Professor Flitwick do you think you can fix this?" Professor Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Aw yes I believe so sir."

"Good. Harry Ginny will you two please follow me. Minerva, Poppy you will take the children to the hospital wing to check them out and then bring them to my office." He instructed.

With every one on their way he started to lead Harry and Ginny to his office.

"Harry you know what is happening to your children do you not?"

"Well not exactly no but I have an idea." He glanced at Ginny sideways then continued. "I have been having visions for over a year now. They are very powerful and are able to do wandless magic. It has not happened for centuries I believe."

"That is true. It is the rarest form of magic. And to have twins have this power is unheard of. There has never been a case of two people in the same direct bloodlines to have this power. I believe that there is a bit more to this Harry."

Harry downcast his eyes, not in shame or fear, but to hide his anger. He knew what Dumbledore was hinting at and he knew he would have to tell everyone the truth and soon. He will not let him manipulate him into telling him something he does not already know. He took a deep breath and sighed. When he looked up he looked at Ginny and started to address her instead of Dumbledore.

"Ginny I am sorry for not telling you but in all honestly I was not sure at first what it was or why. I only knew for sure just now when I saw them. I wanted to tell you so many times and then I would get this horrible glimpse of you and how worried and stressed out you are. I didn't want to add anymore unnecessary hurt or pain to you. Ginny please just hear me out before you jump to conclusions."

Ginny nodded silently with tears falling from her eyes.

"Ok I had a vision the night Ginny told me about the babies being mine. I was very confused at first. I saw our children as they got older and what they were capable of. It has happened several times since. Each time they get a little more powerful. That is really all I know for now." The last line was a lie. He knew a bit more like what their role is going to be but couldn't bring himself to tell her now. And he didn't want to give Dumbledore the satisfaction of this information.

"Ginny, Harry I thank you very much. Now it is as always your choice to do such a thing but there is a way to keep the twins from using their powers so fully. This would be to bind some of it. Not all of course but some. I believe it would be beneficial for everyone"

"What are you going to do to them? How do you bind power? And will it hurt them at all? Can they get them back when they are older?" Ginny had asked all these questions.

"No Ginny it will not hurt them at all and yes they will be able to get them back only when they are able to control it and when they need it. It is a difficult spell to perform and the only people who are able to do this are you and Harry, as you are their parents. I will of course help you in any way I can and I will have to teach you the ritual. Please think about it before you make this decision. You will need to gather some things and I will need to prepare."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other Ginny with tears staining her cheeks and fear in her eyes. Harry was numb. He didn't like the thought of taking his children's power from them but knew how dangerous it would be for them if they did something at the wrong time or in front of someone who would not be so understanding. They took their twins back to their small apartment inside the castle and sat silently for a while. This could very well be the biggest decision they ever had to make. Harry tried to keep the children occupied by doing some transfiguration for them. They would giggle and tackle their father and screech with delight. When they were put down to bed Harry held Ginny and they finally talked about the choice they had to make.

"Harry I just don't know if this is ok or not. I don't want them to hurt themselves or someone else. And what if they do magic in front of someone who will not understand. Oh Harry this is so hard. I want to talk to Mum and Dad about this."

Harry nodded and took her to the fireplace where they flooed the burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in the kitchen having tea.

"Mum, Dad."

"Ginny dear, what a wonderful surprise."

"Could you and Dad come over for a while? We need to talk to you about the twins. No Mum don't ask me now just come and we will talk in person."

**_A/N:_** Ok so here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. What do you think of the twins? Should they bind their power or not? Tell me what you think. Yes it will make a difference in how I write the next chapter. I have not made that decision yet. Well please read and review. Thanks Jo


	11. Chapter 11 Decisions Made

**_A/N:_** Sorry this took so long to get out. I was blocked a bit. Still am actually. I hope this is good enough though. The story is coming close to the end so enjoy. Read and review. Thanks Jo

P.S. There may be a second part to the story when this one is done I'm not sure yet.

**Chapter 11**

Decisions Made 

Harry and Ginny were having a lot of trouble with the decision before them. They didn't want to bind the powers of their children but were truly concerned for their well-being. They had called on the Weasleys for support and opinions.

"Ginny, Harry what is it? Is something wrong with the children?" asked Molly when they appeared out of the fireplace.

"Yes Mum." Ginny answered matter of factly. "I discovered something today. Our children were _'blessed'_ with some amazing powers. They are able to do wandless magic. Magic in fact that many fully trained wizards would find difficult to say the least. Professor Dumbledore has suggested that we bind their powers until they are old enough to understand and control it. We are undecided. I really needed to get your opinions. What do you think?" Ginny blurted all this with barely a breathe.

Molly and Arthur both stood there, their mouths agape and eyes wide. They looked at their daughter and Harry, who was trying unskillfully to appear unperplexed by everything. Finally they both sat together on the sofa without a word. They were in shock to say the least. After a long uncomfortable silence Harry spoke quietly from the corner of the room where he had trying to stay out of it expecting a large out burst of emotion from the other fiery red headed Weasley woman.

"Dumbledore could tell you anything you would want to know about the binding process better than Ginny or I could. If you want I could get him before you give any opinions." He added sheepishly.

"No, no dear I think we understand it all fine thanks." Molly had spoken with a slight glare in Harry's direction. He was a bit surprised by this but understood it. He felt the same as he thought she did. It was his fault that his family was having all these problems He hated being _'Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived'_ when it came to things like this.

"Well I personally feel to bind a wizards power no matter how young or powerful they may be is just simply wrong. They will of course need to be moved until they can contain themselves but I feel this would be the best decision to make." Arthur did not look at his wife as he spoke, afraid of the death stare she was giving him at the mention of having anyone else her family move away from her.

"Molly dear I know what you're thinking. I would miss them as well but I just can't see binding those children's powers. It would not be fare to them Molly. This way Harry and Ginny could take them somewhere else, possibly to a different country where they will be safe. Harry and Ginny will be able to teach and train them until they are ready to come back."

Molly looked horror struck at the thought of her only daughter and her two precious grand babies moving away from her let alone to another country. She started to cry silently and looked at her husband then to her daughter who was also crying. Harry was coming toward Ginny now and sat beside her to hold and comfort her. He looked at Arthur for guidance in this situation as he had been in the presents of two Weasley women crying before he had assumed. Arthur simply glanced back and gave a weak sort of grin and shrug. Harry again broke the silence.

"Ginny, I…I think maybe your father is right. I don't want to bind their powers Gin. I think they could handle it with a little training. Obviously they are a lot smarter then the average wizard and witch because they can figure on what they want and find a way to get it. If we taught them how to control it then maybe…" He trailed off as Ginny looked into his eyes with an expression on her face he could only describe as knowing and agreement. They all looked at Molly who was now nearly in complete hysterics yet silent nonetheless.

"Well then. It appears my opinion does not count in this matter as all three of you seem to have made up your minds without it. In case anyone wanted to know how I felt I happen to agree with you all as well but that does not mean I have to happy about any of it. Nor will I be. I also want nothing to do with any of this any further. They are your children and you will need to make your decisions on your own from now on.

"Arthur I am going home now I will see you when you get there. Ginny I love you very much as well as those children in the other room. Harry I love you as though you were my own flesh and blood and don't you ever forget that young man. I may not always be happy with things but nevertheless…" she hugged and kissed the two of them and went to the fire and flooed home.

"Ginny, Harry, I am sorry. She'll come around just give her some time. I'll see you both tomorrow. Good night love." He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and followed his wife.

The next morning Harry and Ginny awoke to sounds of their children laughing and jumping on their bed between them.

"Mummy Daddy wake up. Please wake up now we want to play."

They groaned and laughed. They each gently tackled their twins and hugged them and peppered them incessantly with kisses. Their decision had been made and all they had to do was make some final arrangements. They would also need to inform Dumbledore of this. They would however be keeping some secrets.

Harry still had his plan and was still hard pressed to tell Dumbledore after his confession to being the mole in the order. Harry's plan was going well so far and he only needed a few more days to complete the preparations of it. He also needed to make the new plans to move. He knew where they were going but had to make preparations.

Harry told Ginny he needed to go to London for some last minute Auror business and would be back soon. He left for Hogsmead where he disapparated into the Leaky Cauldron. He had a meeting there with an _'old friend'_. He found the other person and slowly walked up to him at the bar.

"Draco Malfoy. Got my message I see."

"Potter" sneered Draco "Still as thick as ever huh? Course I got it you twit. What is all this about anyway?" Draco had his classic smirk on his face. He downed his shot of Firewiskey and turned back to the bar.

"Well did you bring it or not Malfoy?" asked Harry pointedly.

"Yes Potter just relax and please try not to get all sentimental on me. It's not safe to talk here. We need to go. I have a place not far from here. Don't worry _'boy wonder'_ you called me remember. It's not a trap." Draco said honestly.

The very unlikely couple walked from the bar and onto the streets of muggle London. They went to a very posh new sports car. A Maserati MC12 emerald green of course, it was chromed out and had the entire body kit on it, the interior was black leather, and was completely customized. They drove in silence for a while and then Harry spoke.

"So Malfoy how's life been treating you?" He was only trying to make small talk. He wasn't really interested in the ex-Slytherin Prince. In fact he hated the fact that he needs him to get his plan off the ground properly.

"Oh just fine Potter." He said sarcastically. Silence ensued once again.

They arrived at their final destination and exited the car. They walked up on a very grand castle. Draco turned to Harry with a wide grin on his face and pointed his wand at him. Before Harry could react he saw sparks fly out of the tip and hit him square in the chest.

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to Wytil for the review and the idea. Hope you don't mind that I use part of it anyway. So I have completely updated all the first chapters 1-10. Did some fine tweaking so you may want to go back and read them again. No more italics Yea hoo! Please read and review. Thanks Jo


	12. Chapter 12 Questions and Answers

**A/N**: Ok so first I need to apologize for this being so late. Please, please forgive me. Next I need to thank all who reviewed. I really, really love it when you do. This chapter will help explain a few things that some of you may have been concerned about or confused about, but just to warn you, I guarantee you will have more questions by the end of it. Please feel free to ask me, and as long as it doesn't give any thing away, I will try to answer them. You will also notice that this chapter is much longer than the rest well that's because I just couldn't stop. I really like this chapter and I hope you all do as well. Please read and review. Thanks Jo

P.S. I have no excuses for this being so late I just didn't feel like writing for a week or so, I was reading a lot and needed some ideas. Sorry again. Luvs Jo

**Chapter 12**

**Questions and Answers**

Before Harry could react he saw sparks fly out of the tip and hit him square in the chest. Harry paled for a split second before he realized what happened.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry demanded.

"The level of thickness in you just keeps going and going. What do you think Potter? I'm keying you into my wards. This is my house after all. You don't think I would just let anyone wonder onto the grounds do you?" Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

Harry had known this was coming and scolded himself internally for not better preparing for it.

"Ok, ok let's just get this over with shall we."

Draco nodded and then entered the manor. This was not the Malfoy manor and was now where near as extravagant. Since his fathers imprisonment and subsequent demise, Draco and his mother had decided to sell the place they called 'home' if anyone could ever really called it that, and had this one built.

"So Potter, tell me how is the Weaslette and everything going with the twins?"

Harry turned and glared at him and then a very Slytherin smirk flickered across his face. He knew Draco knew about Ginny and the twins but not what they were capable of. In fact that was part of the reason he was here now. He hated the fact that he needed the ferrets help, but realized the fact that Draco had no other choice in the matter.

"They're fine thanks. As you know that is why I'm here. So where do we start, 'brother'?" The last was said with severe distaste.

Harry let out a very cold menacing laugh, and Draco paled this time, and shivered uncomfortably.

"Don't you ever call me that? We made a deal. You will honor it. As will I. Fuck I knew this would never work. I despise you, and you know that. Being related to you in any way makes my skin crawl, but knowing what we are is almost more then I can bear."

"Oh relax Malfoy. Believe me I was not exactly thrilled to find this out myself. How in the hell this ever happened is beyond me. I just want to get this over with so I can get my family out of this Gods forsaken place and safe. Even you can understand that can't you? You know what it's like to love Draco. I know you love your mother more than just about anything. That's why you testified against your father at his trial." Harry could only look at Draco now as his throat closed up.

He realized then what he was looking at. Draco Malfoy the so called 'Prince of Slytherin' and the heir to one of the oldest and well known wizarding families in his world and a person who's reputation had become one of such hardness and fear in his last two years at Hogwarts, was now sitting before him completely broken hearted.

Harry had forgotten what had happened shortly after the trial. Draco's father had gotten a death sentence for his role in the war. The sentence had not been carried out for a while and that lapse of time was all that Lucious had needed of course, as the bastard had escaped before it was. He went straight for the people who had put him in this situation. He wanted revenge on the people he hated and would get it. He was angry not only about the fact that he had been caught red handed but also because Draco had refused the dark mark and had not fallen to the same traps as his father had. Lucious hated this fact and wanted revenge on his son and wife.

Lucious Malfoy was not a kind man and never had been. Narcissa Black-Malfoy had not wanted to marry him but had been betrothed to him from the day she was eight years old and had shown her first signs of witchcraft. Lucious was a bit older than her and most people knew she was not happy but she did as was expected of her. She was a Black after all and could not disrespect her family as many of her relatives had. She would do her best to bring honor back to her family name. She had believed in many of the same things that her husband and family believed. She thought that the families should never mingle or mix with muggles or 'mud bloods' as her husband had always called them. She had always hated the word herself. And she knew how it got under Lucious' skin. She hated the man she had to live with and hated the fact that her only child, the son she loved more than anything in the universe, had his blood running through his veins.

Narcissa always tried her best to protect Draco but was not always successful. Draco had been beaten and hexed more times than even some of the common house elves they kept enslaved. He had had more broken bones then most professional Quidditch players before he was ten years old. Draco and his mother had a very unique and special relationship. They always tried to protect one another and loved each other beyond just that of a mother and her son. They seemed to share one heart and one mind at certain times.

Narcissa had been murdered not long after this house had been built on orders from Lucious and Voldemort. Draco had tried to save her that night. It was Christmas Eve and they had just finished their decorating of the tree when the house was stormed and all of the wards had been broken. Draco's mother had taken the same path as Harry's had and threw herself in the line of the killing curse to save her son. The Order had heard of the attack and was only minutes too late to save the beautiful woman. Draco had never been the same after that. It was almost as if part of him had died with her that night. He had withdrawn into himself and stopped his incessant taunting of the other students and threw himself into his studies. He had graduated at the top of the class tied with Hermione. Neither was very happy about that.

Harry had been one of the only people to know anything about what had happened to Lady Malfoy and knew somewhat of how Draco had felt. He also knew that Draco had been worse off because he had actually gotten to know his mum and had a very close relationship with her. He now knew what he was missing where as Harry did not. He had never had a real mother and did not know what he was missing at all. Not that that was any better, it just depends on your point of view and in Harry's, Draco's lose was worse than his. He kind of felt sorry for him after that.

The thing that had really gotten this very reluctant pare together was a simple dream or vision if you will. In their seventh year they had been forced into a tutoring / mentoring program together and were forced to spend some time with each other. Another of Dumbledore's wonderful plans. The two had a shared vision one night and had both been thrown into some sort of deep 'reverie' as a result. They had discovered then that their lives had been intertwined and they had not been put together by accident but by fate so to speak. They had both dreamt of being 'sole shifters'. They could feel each other and could see things that the other saw. It was not easy to control and took a lot of concentration and energy. If one of them was happy then the other would feel that happiness, if one was angry then the other would feel the anger. They did not have to share the same emotions but would know what the others emotions were. The two are much more alike than either ever wants to admit however, and are often having the same emotions at the same time anyway. They were of one sole and needed each other to continue.

If necessary they could use the shared sole to help the other when far away from one another. They could also shift soles and be more of the other when needed. Or they could shift to another person's sole only when time was short and they had no other choice to either save or kill. It was usually deadly to use this power for one or both of the shifters. They would need to shift all themselves into the person they wanted to save or kill and when the shift was complete the other shifter would enter the persons sole and either set the person free from what ever was hurting them or kill them. In order for this to work they both had to want the person to have the fate it was intended to have. They had learned these things when in their strange state of reverie. They had not had very long in it and were not able to learn all they needed to know and were now having trouble with some of the powers it had given them. They had to learn to work together mentally. They had long gotten over the physical problems of being around one another. But the thoughts that went through their heads at times about each other were not of the friendliest variety. It had not been easy to accept for either one.

They were the exact opposite of the same coin. They were not related as brothers in blood of family but in spirit. One light one dark both gray in their auras. They were neither good nor evil and would always be both. Much like the twins with a few minor deference's. You can never have one without the other. You need light to have dark. Just as you need evil to have good. For if the world was purely good then it would not be earth but 'Heaven'. If it were purely evil then it would be 'Hell' Harry and Draco knew this now and would not soon forget. They still hated each other and would for the rest of their lives. They could never be friends and never desired to even try. They were better as working enemies or more like rivals now. Both trying to out do the other and one up each other. It was quite disturbing to many of the people who did not know this 'which was surprisingly very few considering the way secrets are kept in Hogwarts'.

"Ok Harry here you go." Draco had interrupted Harry's thoughts and handed him a bundle of papers.

"Thanks Draco you know I appreciate this. I will pay you back everything ten fold when this is finally over."

"Harry this will never be over until we are all dead and you fucking know it. Don't worry about the pay back just keep those saviors of ours safe and train them right you thick fuck. Are you sure you don't want me to help. Granger won't be there to drag you along you know."

"Fuck off Malfoy. And what do you mean 'keep our saviors safe', what exactly do you know about my children Malfoy?"

"Enough Potter, enough. Just get them out of here before this new damned maniac gets ideas in 'its' head will you. You'll be safe there. I swear it. You know if you get hurt it hurts me too. I fucking hate this shit. Why did it have to be you?" The latter was asked more too himself then anyone else.

Draco turned away and went to the liquor cabinet in the corner. He withdrew a large bottle of what looked like firewiskey. He offered to Harry and he accepted gladly. They both had a couple of shots in silence.

"Can I ask you something Draco?" he didn't really wait for a response he just continued on. "How did you find out about the twins? Did you have another vision or did someone tell you?"

"Look Potter, you should understand this by now shouldn't you? We share a fucking sole and every thing you feel I feel. Every vision you have I have. I saw all the same visions you saw and you saw the same as I saw. Some of those little visions you had that day that Ginny had the babies were mine. Do you remember anything that happened after you left the hospital?" Draco retorted.

"Yes I remember going out for blood. I wanted to kill them all. Every last Death Eater I could find. You know that though don't you. I guess I don't like to think about it Malfoy. I don't like being linked to you and you know that as much as I do. What I really want to know is why you didn't show up when you saw your father. I would have thought that you would want to kill him more than I did."

"You Potter, you're the reason I didn't show up. You started to configure your plan just as I got to the beginning of the wards around that shabby little shack they were using. I was actually really surprised about your plan because it is actually pretty good. I think we can beat this you and me. But we will need to work together. I know what you've done so far. You should tell me the rest of the plan though Potter so we can work it out. I can come to you when it's time."

"I don't think so Malfoy not yet. You already know too much for my own comfort as it is. I know we can't hurt each other anymore but that doesn't make me want to just start trusting you with everything. I wish to Hell I knew how to control this stupid link between us. Do you know I got a vision of you about a week ago in the middle of the night and I don't even want to think about what you were doing with that poor girl?" Harry shivered slightly, and Draco blushed. He recovered quickly however.

"What Potter are you jealous? She was a fine fuck and if you saw anything of what I was feeling then you know it." Draco grinned broadly at the sight of Harry's eyes growing wide and the color rising in his cheeks.

"Don't worry Potter I think I've been able to start controlling some things it just takes a little concentration. I don't get visions of you and Ginny doing it anymore thank the Gods. Unless you just don't do it anymore. Which is highly likely considering those twins and what they are capable of." he smirked his classic Draco smirk and took another shot.

"Sod off Malfoy. My sex life is none of your business is it." Harry said and took another himself.

After a couple of hours of this male bonding they had started Harry took his leave. He had one last stop to make before going back to the apartment. They had made plans for Draco to keep in touch and to keep Harry informed of events going on around there. He made his final stop in Diagon Alley, and got all the supplies and money he would need as well as a few little gifts for Ginny and the twins. On his way back to Hogwarts he decided to make one slight detour.

An hour later he finally got home to Ginny.

"Finally Harry. Where have you been for so long? I was about to put a tracking charm on you."

Harry hugged Ginny and kissed her gently. He had put all the supplies and gifts away for the trip. The next morning they would be leaving their little apartment at Hogwarts. They would be going to spend their last night at the Burrow. The entire family was going to be there and some of their friends from school as well. Most were now members of the Order.

They would not be telling anyone exactly where they were going or even what country they would be in. Strangely enough the only other person who knew that was Draco Malfoy. Ginny did not even know yet and would not know until they had arrived. She didn't even know about Harry and Malfoy yet, though Harry was planning on telling her once they got to where they were going. That was not exactly his idea however, but he would have to come clean so to speak because Draco had insisted on coming to visit shortly after they get there and get settled. Harry didn't want him to just show up and surprise Ginny. Then he really wouldn't get any lovins for much, much longer than it had already been. That was just one more thing that he hated about Malfoy. He was usually right about some things and that had been one of them. It had been a long time since they had made love because of the twins. But both had many other things on their minds besides sex. Harry just blew it off and went about his business.

"Are you and the twins ready to go to the Burrow?" Harry asked avoiding her earlier question.

"Yes nearly just a few small things left to pack up. Nothing much though. We didn't really have all that much to begin with except for the twin's things. Gods I don't know how my Mum ever managed to do this with seven kids and you really had to count the twins at least twice because of all the trouble they caused from day one even. Why on earth she ever kept going after those two I will never know. I don't think I could handle anymore after these two. Not that I won't change my mind someday but not now that's for sure."

Ginny was back to her packing as she spoke. She was working to keep herself busy more than anything else. She was doing everything by hand instead of with magic simply to keep her mind off of her fear. She was a very strong person and could handle just about anything put in front of her, but she was still very frightened of losing her family. She would truly miss them and it would be very hard to be without them again. But at least the last time, she knew they were simply an emergency portkey away. This time however, they were not. There would be no emergency out if anything went wrong. They were totally on their own. She was definitely scared.

"I think I have it all now Harry, are you ready for bed?" She asked as she put the last of the kid's toys into a trunk and shrunk it.

"Yeah. Let's get some rest we will leave first thing tomorrow." Harry responded.

He was more nervous about going to the Burrow tomorrow than about moving to a place he had never been before. That he had done before. It wouldn't be that difficult for him to adjust. He was worried about Ginny though. She had never been anywhere away from her family before.

They crawled into bed that night and Ginny curled up in his arms. They made love for the first time since just after the twins were born. Harry suddenly got a shock when he felt Draco in his mind. He had to grin a bit at the thought of the look on his face. He would be horrified at this and Harry relished in it.

"Ok, you go first and I'll follow with the luggage. Just take one twin at a time this time though. I don't want to have to go looking for them again."

Harry grinned and cringed at the same time with his last statement. The last time they had gone to visit the Burrow the twins had managed to squirm their way out of Ginny's grip mid floo and ended up in some poor old witches stew pot. It was a big mess. Luckily the children's floo charms last a while after the trip as to not let them get burned if they doddle a bit, which most do. Not to mention how lucky they had been it wasn't some horrible potion or other but just plain old chowder. The witch was very understanding thank the Gods and had told them stories of her own children and where some of them had ended up during flooing. They had enjoyed talking to the older woman so much that they ended up staying for dinner and now would go visit her some times. She had had five children all of whom were grown and moved all over the globe.

Harry sent Ginny with James into the floo network. He followed shortly after with the shrunken trunks and Gabby. The Weasley's were all there as promised when they arrived. It was very crowded and had to take the festivities outside. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and the older siblings had to do some charms as the weather started to take a turn for the worse. It was starting to rain. They quickly had a very nice clear dome over everything that needed it. They all talked, ate, laughed, remembered, cried and hugged for hours. It was probably the best day they had ever spent there and the worst.

Harry and Mr. Weasley took leave from the main group and went to convene in a very hushed discussion in the house. They spoke in whispers most of the day and would give each other strange little glances and gestures the rest of the Weasleys started to notice this too.

"What in Merlin's name is going on between you two?" Ron asked Harry after another little quiet chat between the two men.

"Oh that, just… um…muggle stuff… yeah just muggle stuff." Harry lied nervously.

"Right well look mate you don't know how much this sucks. Why do you have to leave like this? I'll have to get a new partner for work and I have a bad feeling it's going to be Longbottom of Looney. Gods I hope its not either one of them."

"Don't sweat it mate. They are getting really good and you know it. Besides I can guarantee it won't be either one of them they are partnering after I leave. I put in a good word for you and you'll get a good partner. Just don't kill each other because I can't handle that right now." Harry teased Ron.

"You know who I'm getting stuck with then? Who? You better tell me if you know because if it's someone I would want to kill then maybe I should think about another career or something. Tell Potter Now." Ron was glaring at his best friend in a way he usually saved for the scum he caught in work.

"Ok Ok just keep your knickers straight. He is one of the best Auror's there is Ron. You just need to get over a few issues is all. I made him a deal when I found out what was going on and I knew I would have to leave. I think you guys could be really great together as long as you both keep you wits about you. You could end up being unstoppable. You are both the best strategists in the game and you have a lot of heart. Just remember this person doesn't always like to play by the rules as they are written and he sometimes likes to add his own in the mix. I've worked with him before and he is good. He never misses his mark. And neither do you. Just promise me you won't go all Lockhart on me when I tell you his name or I swear I'll have to get Ginny to Bogey you. Promise?"

"Just tell me Potter now." Ron's face was turning shades of red and purple that Harry's Uncle Vernon would have been quite fond of. Possibly jealous, hmm.

"Malfoy"

"WHAT? You have to be fucking kidding me. Tell me that is a very sick joke." Ron looked like a ghost now. Harry had never seen so many colors of the spectrum so quickly in his life. His best friend was now turning a nice shade of pale green oh now it's kind of blur. Crap back to purple.

"Look Ron it's ok really. You know how good he is. They have been on me for a while now to get either you or myself with him because for some damnable reason they seem to think that the three of us are the best Aurors in the game right now. And I must say I have to agree. The three of us have brought in more Evil wizards in the past year and gotten convictions rightful convictions at that then they had been able to catch in two years before we got their. You know how Malfoy has changed. Ok so maybe he hasn't changed that much but Ron you are the only person besides Dumbledore to know about us and our special connection. Just promise me you won't try to kill him because it will probably kill me too, and I would really like to stick around to see me children have at least another little brother or sister or maybe even go to Hogwarts. I wanted you two together because I know you will do great together once you both get over yourselves. Not to mention you both have a vested interest now and it's sitting right over there in their mothers lap sleeping as we speak. You know what they mean to me and what they mean to Draco. They mean as much to him Ron because they are the key to everything. You are the only person besides him I have ever told this too. Even Ginny doesn't know everything and if she finds out I will never forgive you. Just give the Malfoy a chance will ya?" Harry finished his little speech and looked at his best mate who was staring in the same direction as his love and children. He glanced over at her and knew the time had finally come. He slowly approached her and got down to his knee.

"Harry, hey you. How are you? Have you been sharing silly Auror stories with the guys? Harry are you alright? You look at little peaky. Maybe you should go and lie down for a while. Mu…" Ginny did not get the chance to finish calling for her mum as Harry had enveloped her into the biggest kiss she had ever had.

"Ginny please just let me talk a minute. Or I'll never get this out." Harry pleaded. Ginny just stared at the boy or man she mentally noted before her. She started to get a little concerned but that was quickly replaced when he started to speak.

"Ginny will you please do me the greatest honor and become my wife? Today before all our friends and family."

Harry pulled out a small red leather box and opened it for her. Then he continued.

"I stopped by here last night and spoke with your father and got his blessing and your mother has made all the other arrangements. I know it's not exactly the most ideal of circumstances, and I would understand if you say no or want to wait but Never Forget, I love you Ginny more than anything in the world save for our children."

He stopped suddenly not sure of what else to say. He was very scared suddenly because Ginny was crying. He felt very strange as he sensed every single eye boring into the back of his head. He started to sweat when Ginny still had not answered. It felt like it had been an eternity. His heart started to sink a little when he saw the tears start to well up in her eyes. He started to rise, wanting to just run and get away from this.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Harry yes. I will marry you. I love you I can't believe you did this. All of this just for me? How did you have time? You have been working so hard and then with coming home to such impossible messes with the twins. I just don't know how I could say no. I would never want to say no Harry. So yes my answer is again yes."

She enveloped him this time and clung so tightly that the twins both had woken and had to pry themselves from the middle of the two lovers so they weren't crushed, literally, by love. Everyone rushed to them the minute they parted and surrounded Ginny and Harry.


	13. Chapter 13 What Now?

**Chapter 1**

**What Now?**

As promised Molly had done everything to get the perfect wizard wedding off the ground in less than 24 hours. The woman was amazing really. Magic or no magic that is not an easy task for anyone.

Ginny wore a simple yet elegant ivory colored gown. Strapless with fairy lights in the train, which was about 4 feet long and started from the waist line of the dress. Her hair was done in loose ringlets with a crown of wild flowers. She carried a single white calla lily. She was bare foot.

Harry was dressed in the new dress robes he had purchased the night before, which were also ivory. Ron and Hermione stood as their best man and made of honor. The twins were the flower girl and ring bearer. The couple was married by the Mistress of Magic herself Mrs. Susan Bones. When the ceremony was complete the party began. The newlyweds were escorted onto the dance floor where they had their first official dance as husband and wife. It was the happiest day either of them had ever experienced.

It was over all too quickly however. The guests left and the family all turned in. Harry, however, was not sleeping. He was very much awake. The feeling of foreboding was still creeping in on him and he needed to find out why. Then it hit him like a meteor falling from space.

"Draco" he said out loud.

"Harry what is it? Did you just say Draco's name? Why would you be thinking of him now? Harry! Harry? HARRY! Oh Gods not now. Mum Dad. Mum hurry please. Harry please, wake up. Please baby, don't do this to me, not now. We have to leave in a few hours. Harry the children you can't do this to them." Ginny was hysterical before her parents were able to get to their room.

"Mum, oh mum he's not breathing. He just said Draco then passed out. I don't know what happened. Can you help him mum please? What about Dumbledore. Dumbledore can help him he's the greatest wizard alive. He can't be…" Her words were muffled out by her mothers shoulder. Harry Potter, boy who lived was dead.

The three of them were in a state of shock. How could this have happened? Harry was not breathing and he was started to grow cold. Arthur suddenly sprung into action and ordered Molly to remove Ginny from the room while he did everything he could to try and save his son in law.

"Ginny come on love. Come with mum now. Dad will take care of Harry dear."

Ginny reluctantly let her mother drag her out of the room. They went down to the kitchen where Molly busied herself with making tea. Ginny sat and sobbed uncontrollably. She only lifted her head when her children were tugging on her sleeve. She devoured them inside her arms and kissed them until they were pleading for her to stop.

"Mummy what's matter? Were did Daddy go?" They said in unison.

Ginny cried out with her eyes for help from her mother. Molly came to her daughters rescue and took the children from her and sat each down and started to gently explain that their daddy was not with them any longer. They listened patiently as no other child could have done. Then they had their own explanation of what was happening.

"But Gran Daddy is not dead. He is only with Unca Daco." Said Gabby.

"Yeah they will be back soon. Unca Daco was having bad feeling and Daddy had to go to him. We Saw it. We wake up and we See Daddy and Unca Daco." Finished James.

"Oh babies I wish that were true but it just isn't." said Molly.

"Mum wait. Who is Uncle Daco kids is it Uncle Draco. Is that what you are telling Mummy? Daddy is with Uncle Draco. Mum don't you see Harry said 'Draco' before he… before. Do you remember in his seventh year something happened between him and Draco but neither would say what it was? Their relationship changed. All they would tell us is that they had to try and get along because of the mentoring program but everyone knew that was bogus. Mum what if… Oh Gods I have to get a hold of Dumbledore now."

Ginny jumped up and sprinted toward the fire place.

"Professor Dumbledore's office Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said as she threw the floo powder into the fire. She ducked her head in and found what she was looking for.

"Professor Dumbledore. It's Harry sir. You must come now he's dead." And she was gone.

Only seconds later Dumbledore came out of the same fire that Ginny was just in. He was frantic. And that was a very shocking sight. As no one has ever seen a single ounce of unrestrained abandon in the older wizard.

"What has happened?" asked the old man.

"Professor he is in here. He called out Draco then stopped breathing. What would that mean? He hates Draco Malfoy." Asked Ginny.

"He called out his name then. Ok well that changes things just a bit. You will need to excuse me a moment. I must see Harry alone for a few minutes. We will need to go to Mr. Malfoy as soon as possible. When did this happen? How long has he been this way?"

"About 20 minutes. Why do you need to take him anywhere? He should be here, this is his home. We are his family. All I want to know damn it is if my husband is going to be alright. You can't just come in and take him from me. You can't. I won't allow that. My children seem to know more about what is going on then I do and thats really saying something seeing as they are only a year old. Will you please explain this?"

"Ginny, time is of the essence here. If we do not get Harry and Draco together soon then one or both could die. They are soul shifters Ginny They share a single soul. I will explain everything but we must go now. We must. You may come along but only you for now. We can send for the children later. Please." Dumbledore sounded almost desperate and it scared Ginny and Molly. The two women hugged quickly and then Ginny took hold of the old tea kettle that he had turned into a portkey. They were gone in a flash.

They arrived in a beautiful mansion. Dumbledore found Draco in a similar state as Harry but still breathing.

"Enervate.

"Draco? What happened? Are you able to talk?" came Dumbledore's calming voice.

"Yes is Harry alright? Oh fuck not now. Why did this have to happen now? I need for both of you to get the fuck out of this room and leave me and Harry alone now. I need these things gathered immediately and don't fuck up."

Draco summoned a list of things from a stand next to his bed. After handing it to the others he sat beside the still un-breathing Harry. He started his chanting and went into a form of deep meditation. Draco still had a chance of saving him with the soul shift. But it had to be done quickly and correctly.

The others returned with the items needed and the instructions they had been given. They began their tasks as required. They had not expected the list of needed 'items' to grow before their eyes as it did. As Dumbledore continued his actions of chanting with Draco, who was now in an incoherent trance, Ginny flooed back to the Burrow. The other needed 'ingredients' were there. She got her mother and children along with a few other things. She explained to her mother what was happening and told her why they needed her. Not that Molly really cared she would help any of her children without reason. After all Harry was her child now. He had been from the day they had met.

When they had returned from the Burrow, the twins ran to their father and lay down beside him. They closed their eyes and started to make sounds that no body recognized.

Draco entered a realm of gray as he slipped into the trance. He looked around and waited for his chance. There were several paths to take, and each had a carriage to travel in. As he waited for the correct one he thought about and tried to remember what he and Harry had learned about the ritual. He had confidence in the fact that he could remember most of it effortlessly; however, he was far from confident about his ability to pull this off without Harry to assist him. Draco was a great wizard in his raw ability that is true as was Harry but they both had problems with control and not over doing it. Draco could just as easily give Harry too much spirit as too little. He needed to know when to stop and that was one part he did not know.

Finally he heard the coach approaching and then he felt a different presents around him but could not see anything else. He climbed into the carriage and it lurched forward. Time is very different here and he felt like it was going by too fast yet strangely not fast enough. He continued on his chosen path one that was dark and lonely. He still continued to feel the presents of another spirit or spirits but was not able to identify them. He started to think he was being consumed by it and if this is what it was like to have the shifting kill you. He was in actual pain now and it was worse than the having the Crusiatus put on you as he had by his father several times when he was growing up.

He writhed on the floor and twitched violently. He screamed out in sheer anguish. He started to hear voices then and was sure that he was gone and never coming back but then he understood.

"Unca Daco, Unca Daco, you save Daddy. We help you. The time is soon now. The carriage stops and you go to Daddy." This from the voices of the twins.

"Where are you two? Are you here with me or in my head?" he asked alarmed.

"Unca Daco, peese you need to help Daddy. No time for that now." Answered Gabby.

"Ok then Gabby just tell Uncle Draco what to do hmm. You are to be my guides correct?"

"Yes now you will have to get out and go down the path of strength to find the weapons you need. Go." Their voices changed and they were so much older to him but he let it pass as he knew time was short.

He started down a path, though he did not know how, but he somehow just knew this was the right path to take. There would be no signs along his way. He came to a fork in the road and stopped to take a look around. His vision was changing along with the landscape. What had been in a blanket of grayness was now a brilliant plethora of Technicolor. It was like a jungle had suddenly lunged itself at his eyes though it was still three leagues away.

He looked down another path and saw a large Gondola in a very eerie looking lake. It had a figure standing in it which reminded him of the vial creatures Dementors holding a long pole. There was a sort of blue gray haze settled over everything here. He knew this was the path to take. He made his way toward the hooded figure and as he drew nearer the figure grew taller. It was at least ten feet tall and bone thin. Draco suspected that that is all the figure was under his rotting cloak. He would leave that also. He didn't really care after all.

The creature raised a skeletal hand to Draco and motioned him aboard. He stepped into the Gondola and sat facing the creature. After what felt like a couple of hours Draco found himself getting out of the boat in a large clearing in a wooded area not unlike the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts. He spoke to his spirit guides before continuing.

"What do I do next? I knew the paths to take before but here there are no clear paths to speak of." He waited a short while before he received his answer.

"You will go now to the east. The sight of the rising sun will give you knowledge." Said the adult voices of the twins in unison.

Draco started to walk east and did not stop until he knew the sight of the rising sun.

**A/N: **Ok now please don't hate me. He still has a chance of saving him. I know the wedding was a bit weak and lacking in detail. I'm sorry for that but I just couldn't wrap my mind around it when I knew what was coming. Just keep reading to find out what happens next. Please read and review. Luvs Jo


	14. Chapter 14 Draco and the Guide

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys I've had a very busy couple of weeks. Not to mention I've been a bit blocked with this one. I have ideas about what I want to happen but I just can't seem to get it out on here where it actually makes any sense. **

**Well I've had a few reviews for the last chapter. One person said they were confused but did not say what they were confused about so I'm not sure. It all makes sense to me but then again it's all in my head and I knew what the outcome is sooo. **

**HG4eva: I'm sorry you were confused but I'm not sure what about if you e-mail me maybe I can clear it up for you. Thanks for the review and I hope you like the rest of it. **

**Floyddickey: Dumbledore is the mole but not really a bad guy. I will be explaining that in few more chapters. Sorry for anyone else who thinks that too? I know I kind of skipped over the explanation of it but I promise its coming. **

**Not so Sour Lemons: Thanks hope you like this chapter. **

**Uther3 a friend of a friend: Thanks for the heads up on my typos I appreciate it. **

**Jackuon: Thank you for your review. **

**On to the story.**

**Chapter 14**

**Draco and the Guide **

Draco started to walk East and did not stop until he knew the sight of the rising sun. When he reached the 'sight of the rising sun' which was a temple of sorts, it was more like a ruin of a once very majestic temple.

He found his weapons. They were only symbols written and drawn on stones in the temple. As he tried to decipher each of the symbols and their meanings, his guides returned.

"Hello Uncle Draco." Said a voice from behind Draco.

Draco turned with a start. There was a very beautiful young woman standing behind him with raven hair and deep brown eyes. He knew exactly who she was.

"Hello Gabby. You look a bit older than the last time I saw you." Draco had never laid eyes on Gabby or James, but he just seemed to know it was her. He didn't really understand it but let it happen anyway.

"Why are you corporeal? And where is your brother?" Draco narrowed his eyes. He had read about people slowly loosing their minds while in these places inside the spirit realm. If they stayed in too long they would not be able to return. They also started to hallucinate.

"Don't worry Uncle Draco I'm not real I'm just in a form you find pleasing. I'm not even really Gabby. Please don't be angry. I am your spirit guide and I am here to help you. I take this form only because the girl channeled me and asked. Those twins are really amazing you know. They really are all our saviors. Soon you will know why. But first you must recover your weapons from the stones.

"Before you, are the following Celtic Symbols, each represents a true weapon you will need on your journey; Balance, Guidance, Power, Strength and Protection, Unity and Finally Trinity.

"Balance is the first of these and is depicted as a series of intertwined circles one large with four smaller wrapping it. It is called the Balance of Nature.

"The second is Guidance. This is depicted as Mystical Equine a head of a horse with a long knotted mane. Power is the Ring of Fire. It is just that eight knotted flames encircled like the sun.

"Strength is a cross of sorts with the circle representing the sun and reminds us that while on Earth we are still connected to the afterlife. It is the Spiritual Connection that gives us the strength we need.

"Protection is a series of knots which the Celts viewed as representing the complexity of life. Others thought it to be the path of their destiny. With each overlapping line Protection against Evil is increased. The center is the universal symbol for the four directions, thus protecting where ever you may travel.

"Unity and Trinity of soul, heart, and mind. The symbol is called Triquetra and is three distinct yet interlocked levels. A circle with three points. It will bring the three aspects of you together, Physical, Mental, and Spiritual." She was silent.

As Draco listened to the grown up Gabby, he looked at each of the stones and when she had finished he started to collect them. With each there was a stream of bright light and a wave of energy pushed into him. He looked at himself and saw he was now packing several sheathes with weapons in them. Draco nodded silently to the girl and started along the path which opened up before him.

He reached a basin and looked inside. He saw the thing he must defeat to gain entrance to the next path.

"I wish to challenge thee serpent." Called Draco.

The serpent rose from the water and hissed his acceptance of the challenge.

The serpent was quick and agile. He struck with pin point accuracy. Draco was hit four times with the venom which works a lot like acid. Luckily one of the weapons he had received was a protective layer of fabric he had never seen before. It covered his entire body and would protect against attacks of this sort. I unsheathed a La Tene. This sword was perfect for the battle with the snake as he needed to remain as far from it possible. The blade was nearly three feet long and was made of iron. Its handle was made of the rarest of ivories and was pearl white.

Draco handled his blade expertly and soon made little work of his first attacker. He entered the path the snake had been guarding and walked quickly knowing the time was cutting short. He needed to get to Harry and quick. He knew that time in the reverie was altered but he did not know which way it would be altered. It could be that in the 'real' time he has only been gone for moments or years. One never really knew what to expect when they returned to reality.

As he walked on he heard the voice of his guide once more this time in his head.

"Draco you must enter the new realm and find him. You will know what to do then." And then silence ensued.

'Fucking perfect. Just when I think I'm starting to understand what to do I get another obscure message telling me to do something different.' He thought.

"Do you think you could be a little more vague next time I almost understood you." He yelled out sarcastically. "What does that mean? Where is this 'New Realm' I'm supposed to go too. Can you at least tell me if I will have to fight anything else? I really hate it when you change the damned rules on me with out notice." He continued his rant until several things happened all at once.

**A/N: Gods I love cliffies. Sorry need to do some research before the next chapter comes out. It will be next week sometime so bear with me. Luvs everyone Please read and review. Jo**


	15. Chapter 15 Fear and Strength

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update everyone. I was having some nasty internet problems for a while. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Luvs Jo**

**In addition, I am looking for new betas to anyone who may be interested please let me know. It is not just for this fic though. I have written an NC 17 and a couple of Draco/Ginny's as well. Just let me know if any of you are willing to do any of them. Thanks lots. Luvs Jo**

**Chapter 15**

**Fear and Strength**

Draco heard the swish and a very loud 'thwump' then he felt the wind become eerily still around him. He turned in all directions looking for the maker of the noises he had just heard. He saw nothing but felt the presents of evil around him and readied himself as much as he could without actually knowing who or what he would soon be fighting.

He turned once more to the path before him and saw his new rival. He was very surprised indeed at the sight of a beautiful raven-haired woman standing before him. She was wearing an ancient looking leather fighting dress that was very short. She had leather and metal gauntlets on her arms and knee, shin, elbow, and shoulder, guards as well as brass colored metal breast and back plates. She was standing about 3 meters form him and clutching a battle sword that was not entirely different from the one he had proclaimed earlier that day. She was in her battle stance and Draco had to lift an elegant eyebrow at this. He was very well versed in swordplay and had been since he was very young. His father had insisted on it. As much as he despised his father, he was now silently thanking him for this.

He withdrew his own sword and took his stance. The two warriors started to stealthily circle one another in a cat like manner. The woman suddenly and with pinpoint accuracy lunged at Draco but he was able to spin to his left and avoid her strike. He made his own attempt only to have his move copied by her. They started their hand-to-hand combat each holding back all their true abilities and gearing more toward trying to get the other to back off. This went on for about an hour until finally with swords crossed in front of their faces and noses nearly touching he heard the sweetest huskiest voice he had ever heard.

"So then! Are we to stay this way forever? Or are you going to give up Draco?" She sneered a sneer he was very familiar with, as he had held the same one on his face for nearly his entire school career.

He couldn't help but smirk at this. "Sure I will. When fucking blast-ended-skrewts are nice and cuddly." He heard a little chuckle from somewhere behind him and wanted to turn to see who it could possibly be but knew if he did he would be dead.

He quirked a brow and looked into the face of his sparing partner. In reality that is all, she was as their skills were matched equally thus far. He swore he saw a slight glint of surprise then to his horror fear in her eyes. She was able to recover quickly before he could truly see what it was. He smiled at her broadly and made a move that he had once used against his father to defeat the man. He stepped back with his left foot while swinging the rest of his body to the right and bending down deeply nearly doing the splits and then flung his opponents sword from her hands and was able to catch it in the air before it hit the ground. The look of shear shock on the woman's face was nearly enough to make him lose his composure and laugh heartily at her, but then he remembered the chuckle and spun on his heel to meat the one person he did not want to see there.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck again. Why me?" he thought.

"Well, well, well, look at you Draco. You have continued to improve I see. Is that the same move you pulled off the last time? It looks a lot more complex from this angle. I really must give you credit for that one. You did not get any the first time if I remember correctly and I know I do." Said the form of Lucious Malfoy.

"What do you want father and how are you hear now? You are supposed to be long dead, if I remember correctly and I know I do." He repeated the words with mockery in his tone.

"You have not improved on your manner I see. We will have to alleviate that little habit of yours." He started to slowly advance on Draco.

'Think Draco. You know he could not really be here now. Think damn it.' Draco ransacked his mind trying to come up with any thing that would help him in this situation right now. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The stone of Strength. He reached for the small symbol that he had acquired. As soon as his hand brushed the leather sheath it had been contained in he felt it transform into the needed weapon. It was not a weapon he had been expecting, however. He stammered slightly not quite sure what to do with the metal Celtic cross and circle that had developed in his very hand. It came to him as a voice inside his head. Not that of the now familiar Gabby Guide but that of Harry Potter himself.

"Draco, you must remember the truth inside you and your strength will win over your fear. You must remember him for who he had become and what he put you and your mother through in the little time he was with you. Remember Draco. Remember, remember, remember, remember, rememb, remem, reme, re." The voice trailed off and Draco knew what to do. He lifted the cross into the air just as the image of his lost father reached out to curse him.

"You can never hurt me again father. You are dead and I have grown since last we met. I call the strength of the heavens hells and spiritual planes. Give me the strength of truth." The last was said to the very air around him.

The cross grew hot and burning in his hand and he wanted to drop it before it melted his very skin but he held fast. It shone brightly and started to vibrate in the palm of his hand. Lucious stopped in his tracks and light started to pour from him in every pore. He exploded with such a force that Draco was blown to the ground about five meters away. He cautiously lifted his eyes to the spot he had been and to his first opponent who lay only a few paces from him. She was also starting to stir and he redrew his sword as he moved to his feet once more. He kicked the woman to the ground again and rolled her with his foot to look her in the face. He placed his sword to her throat and spoke carefully.

"You will help me to find my friend or you will die this day. It is your choice." His tone was very serious and the words were very loaded with truth. The woman nodded slowly and looked into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"You are a very worthy opponent young one and I will assist you in your quest. I know where your friend is and I can show you. It is not far only over the ridge yonder." She pointed to the East and Draco quickly glanced up to confirm her story and knew she was truthful. He did not know how but he had a strong feeling to believe his previous enemy.

He let her rise of her own accord. He studied her face carefully before speaking again.

"Who are you anyway? And how do you know my name?" he asked as he started back down his previous path and on into the clearing plane.

"I am a guardian of the realm you reside at the moment. I am here to insure that only the true and loyal are allowed to pass. You may call me Valda. It means spirited warrior." Replied the woman.

"Really! Well that fits I guess. Where is it from?" Draco really wasn't all that interested but he didn't want the silence either.

"It is old Norse I believe. And yours I believe means Dragon correct?" apparently she did not like the silence either. He gave a single nod and they continued to walk on.

"How far must we go?" asked Draco.

"It is over the Eastern ridge there. It is not far only a couple of kilometers. There is a cave there at the top. You will find the one you seek there." Valda said.

"Good. I need to find him soon. I have been here too long as it is." He responded.

"Draco" came the voice of his Gabby Guide.

"Yes!"

"Your journey is nearly over. Harry grows very weak. He cannot last much longer. You must get to him. I will assist you in this and you will have speed. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes just tell me what to do." He waited and nothing happened. Draco was getting very frustrated and angry. He looked over at Valda and she looked back also waiting.

"You need to go now." Said Gabby. "Wunnn Unca Daco wunn. Bing Daddy back home to us." Said the two scared voices of Gabby and James. Draco's heart nearly stopped because he felt the reason they were so scared. Harry's was losing his fight for life. He gave a furtive look to Valda and ran with her on his heels. He had the promised speed and reached the ridge in only minutes. He screeched with pain as something dug its way into his flesh. He turned to see what it could be and was staring into black cold eyes. He was lifted from the ground, and was now soaring through the air. He saw the mouth of the cave just as everything went blank and dark.

**A/N: Ok there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it may be a bit short and I really apologize for that but the next chapter will probably be pretty long and a little less angst involved. I will get them out as soon as I can. Oh yeah just a little bit of a spoiler here for everyone just as a nice treat so if you don't want to know then cover your eyes now. **

**Next chapter Harry is found by Draco and taken back to reality. The only problem is that he is now in a very different place. At least he thinks he is. ;) Luvs Jo **


	16. Chapter 16 The Pain That Never Ends

Chapter 16

The Pain That Never Ends

Draco woke some time later and blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the darkness around him. He started to rise and felt the pain in his shoulders and then remembered the large talons of the creature that had lifted him off the ground. He suddenly felt a very large jolt of fear enter the pit of his stomach.

"Perfect, just what I need, I'm going to end up some birds or what ever that was lunch. Just great. Fuck. What else could go wrong? Hello. Valda, are you here? Gabby? Harry? Well it was worth a try anyway. Oh and now, I'm talking to myself. Gods." he stammered in frustration.

That's when he heard it, and spun his head around only to get a crick in his neck. He rolled his eyes at himself and went back to investigating the earlier noise. He finally got to his feet slowly and strained his eyes to see were that sound had come from.

"AAAAhhhhh" he heard it again.

"Hello? Is someone there? Valda is that you? This is so not my idea of fun." he was rubbing his neck and the back of his head as he listened for where the sound came from. When he heard it, again he followed it.

"OH Gods. Harry."

Harry lay there in a crumpled bleeding mess. Draco knew he would need every one of the weapons he had ascertained and started pulling them out one by one. Harry was unconscious and hurt badly. He really needed a healing spell and quick. He had to get him out of here and fast. He looked around and then remembered his wand. He pulled it out and muttered 'lumos'. A small beam of light sprang from his wand tip allowing him to better assess his surroundings. He knew he could not perform any of the healing spells here because his use of magic was very limited in another dimension. He felt he had to try though just in case. He muttered a few more spells and got only some small wisps of vapor to emit from him. He did however; notice that a few of Harry's smaller wounds seemed to be a little better.

He looked over his Celtic symbol stones and picked the one for guidance. He put it back when he noticed and remembered the Protection symbol. He lifted it and placed it in the palm of his left hand while closing his eyes. He felt the stone vibrate and then he started to feel weightless as if he was being lifted off the ground. He wanted to open his eyes and see what was happening to him but thought better of it. He had grabbed hold of Harry's hand before the stone became active so that the protection would consume the both of them. He could feel his hair being tousled by a breeze and then it all ended suddenly and abruptly. He was back on the hard ground and Harry's hand was still in his. He opened his eyes and looked wearily at the withered looking man before him. He let go the hand and lifted himself off the ground. He picked up the other stone for Guidance and as if he had always had them, he knew exactly what to do with it just as he had with the last.

This time the feeling was different yet somehow familiar. When the stone was firmly enfolded into his palm he felt as if he had been pulled be a portkey and was worried for a moment that he had been and opened his eyes to see thankfully that he had not. He looked down at the stone and it had turned into the tool he needed, a compass lay in his hand spinning furiously until it hit true north and he knew he had to go back to the West to get himself and Harry home.

He decided to try one more small healing spell on Harry and then he muttered 'Enervate' and Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"About fucking time Potter," he said with a smirk. "thought you'd never wake up. I've been here forever. Shit don't move you stupid git. Your injured damn it. Now we need to figure out what to do next. I don't think I can carry you that far."

He pondered his options for a moment when he heard the familiar sound of Gabby and James.

"Daddy, Unca Daco, are you tummin home now. We want to play. We aren't tired anymore Daddy we want you back now. Unca Daco did you get him saved now?" Draco had to let a small chuckle go and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Gabby, James? Is that you? How are you… what… why… when… how…?" Harry was at a complete loss for words and looked at his savior questioningly.

"Look Harry I can try to sit here and explain it too you, but I think I would rather be going back home now. Besides, you seem to have a few things that need tending to yourself. Do you think you can try to stand?"

Harry nodded and gingerly tried to put some weight on his legs. It took a couple of times for him to be able to even catch his breath enough to push himself up. Draco helped as much as he could without causing more damage. Finally, Harry got to his feeble feet. This was not going to be easy, and they both knew it. Draco picked up his stones and put each back in its respective sheath. Harry stifled his urge to question Draco again and they started out of the cave. There was one question that could not go unasked however, and Harry looked at Draco and opened his mouth to ask.

"Where exactly are we Draco? Can you at least tell me that much?"

"You don't see it Potter? Look around you. The changing scenery, the color, the lack of color in some places, it's obvious is it not? We, Potter, are in the other realm. Apparently you died. I don't know what happened. I was out and… well… look we can talk about this when we get back home ok."

It was not a question, Harry was too weak, and in too much pain to argue about it any further, so they continued in silence. The rest of the walk to their exit point was pretty much uneventful, which made the both of them very uncomfortable. It was not suppose to be this easy. They were going to be attacked they could feel it. But they did not know when. Draco was looking around fervently for any sign of movement. Harry was trying hard to simply stay on his feet with the help of Draco. He really hated depending on him. He was usually the one to be saving Draco's ass from some stupid situation he had gotten himself into. He couldn't even count the numerous times he had gotten him out of a jam because he was drunk or in trouble with the ministry again. Draco was still an ass and would always be an ass.

They reached the cross roads and Draco sighed heavily with relief. He looked around and took out his compass again. It pointed to the road they needed to take and he glanced at Harry who was breathing heavily and wincing in pain.

"I think we should rest here a minute."

Harry simply let his head bob for a moment. Draco suddenly went very pale at the realization that they had completely skipped over an important part of their journey home. They had not gotten to the lake or the Gondola with the cloaked figure. Harry was looking at Draco, and could sense his discomfort, and asked about it.

"Something's not right here Harry. We should not be here yet. It was too fast. Damn it where is that insolent guide when I need her."

As if some one were answering his prayers, Gabby appeared before them.

"Hello Uncle Draco. You must not worry. I have given you leave. My father must be saved Uncle Draco. You must get him home to us. He had little time left. I will try to explain. I am sorry for lying to you when first we met. You see I could not tell you who I really was for I knew you would not truly believe me. I am the guide to the spirit realm Uncle Draco and I am also Gabriella. As you know time is not the same here and…" she trailed off as Harry rose to his feet again.

"Gabby? Your not really here. You can't be my Gabby. You aren't her. She is only a child. Barely a year old. Y-you can't be her can you?"

"Daddy please try to understand. When you go back, you will not remember me or who I was. I take great risks telling you now. I just had to tell you before it was too late. I love you Daddy and I… I'm sorry. I never wanted to take the path I took Daddy. I wanted to be your perfect baby girl forever. I wish I could go back with you now and fix it. Make all the wrong decisions right. I missed you and Mamma so much. You don't know how much I longed to come back home to you. I need you to tell her I love her. I was too late to say it myself. I must go now Daddy but please remember only this part. I love you and I'm sorry. You will understand soon for the future you will know will remain the same. Good bye Daddy."

With tears in her great brown eyes, she vanished. Draco gawked open mouthed at the now empty spot that was once Gabby. He looked timidly at Harry and saw the raw tension or was sadness in his eyes. He had tears rolling down his dirt-stained face and was sobbing heavily. Draco was never good at this sort of thing. He hated seeing people cry because he didn't know how to comfort and make some one feel better. He found it foreign and uncomfortable. To his great relief Harry turned to him and glowered.

"Lets go. Now!"

Draco raised an eyebrow but did not speak. He grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him close so they could use their soul bind to take them home. It would look very strange if someone were to come upon them now because it looked for a moment like Draco was about to kiss Harry full on the mouth. But he wasn't of course. Draco hated this part. They were slowly starting to evaporate from view.

Sobs could be heard through out the mansion. Harry was convulsing and Draco was not breathing. The twins were laying next to the two men and were unconscious.

"Do some thing. Please Professor do some thing," said a distraught Ginny.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Potter there is nothing I can do. It seems that Draco has not been successful in his mission. As for the twins, I believe they are fine only unconscious. I will try to revive them if you would like. However, if I do and we are mistaken about the others and they are alive we could lose them forever. I will do as you ask." said Dumbledore.

Ginny looked even more distraught if that was even possible. She was heaving with sobs. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying and her nose was running. She looked to her mother for support and solace.

"There, there now Ginny dear. That's right. Let it all out baby. Every thing will be alright. You'll see." as though some thing had heard her thoughts, the two men were jerked up ward and gasped for breath. The twins each sat up and looked around smiling happily. Ginny fainted, as did Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore got the twinkle back and went to the two-some administering to there needs.

It seemed as though the many injuries Harry had undergone carried back to this world though they had not been visible before. Dumbledore quickly healed everything he could and stopped the bleeding from the open wounds. After he finished with Harry he went to work on Draco who had only the minor gouges in each should from being impaled on the large talons of the strange bird. Harry was barely conscious and needed medical treatment as quickly as possible.

The twins jumped around delightedly while watching the headmaster work. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked around to find Ginny. When he didn't see her, he tried to talk but found he had no voice. He tried to sit up but found he had no movement. He tried to turn his head but found he had no range of motion. Harry realized at that moment that he was paralyzed in this world. He gave in to his exhaustion and passed out.

A/N: Ok, Ok please don't hate me. My niece has already threatened to beat the crap out of me if I don't save Harry; I promise you that Harry will get some movement back. Don't worry this is not going to turn into a Draco hero fic. I just needed him for a few scenes. Also, don't forget about the twins' magic. I am sure some of you will have questions for me and I will be happy to answer them if I can. I did warn you all though that Harry's world would not be the same as he had remembered it. I know I'm evil. I always said I would be a Slytherin if I attended Hogwarts. Ah well. Thanks for reading Please review. Luvs Jo


	17. Chapter 17 Negative Feelings

**_A/N:_ Hey everyone. Sorry this was so long in coming. I had some real difficulties with this chapter. I am still not truly happy with it. I think the layouts of the last few paragraphs are a little out of whack but I just can't seem to make it sound right. If anyone has an idea on how to make it better then please let me know. I knew what I wanted to happen but I just didn't know exactly how to get to those points. Please review and give me your ideas. I hope the negative feelings thing confuses none of you. If you are then let me know I will gladly try and give you a better explanation for it.**

**_Jackuon: _Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the twist.**

**_Zoekt:_ You are amazing as usual. Thank you for liking my story so much. I know I hope this chapter will make me a little better. Luvs Jo**

**_Floyddickey:_ I'm glad you like it and I will miss your reviews. I hope you will be back soon to tell me what you think.**

**_Not so sour Lemons:_ Well let me see here. Harry will remember only the fact that she was there but not who she was or what she told him. You will understand everything she said in a couple of chapters. I'm happy that you liked it except for that. Thanks for the review.**

**_Wytil:_ What can I say about you? I really love your reviews. I love the nicknames. Thanks.**

**_Schatje:_ I know I am really bad. I hope you like this chapter because his movement starts to come back. And yes you will simply have to wait and trust in the fact that my wonderful darling niece whom I adore above all others (lol breathes a sigh of relief) has taken care of me. My poor arm has never been the same since. :( Thanks for the review. :p**

**Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 17**

**Negative Feelings**

Harry woke sometime later and again tried to look around. He still was not able to move at all. He then tried to talk to someone, anyone. He opened his mouth to speak.

Nothing.

He was really starting to panic now. He was able see and hear. "Well at least there's that," he thought.

"Harry? Harry baby it's so good to see you awake. Are you all right? How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

Harry looked up to the face of his beautiful wife Ginny. He knew he could not talk to her but he needed to tell her something. He racked his brain trying to figure out what to do. Then he couldn't really remember what it was he needed to tell her. It had to do with being in the Spirit realm. He knew that much. Then he thought about Draco. Where was Draco? What had happened? He could only remember bits and pieces of what had gone on. He remembered a girl. A beautiful girl who said she was the guide for Draco. His brain hurt. He had to stop thinking so hard. Gods even his friggin hair hurt. Ginny was stoking his hair waiting patiently for him to respond to her. He needed to let her know that he was ok. He just didn't know how.

"How's our patient doing this morning? Has there been any progress yet?" came the voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"His eyes are open today Mum. I think he is trying to tell me something. He keeps opening his mouth. That's the first movement we've had from him in nearly a week."

The voices continued to speak but Harry quite listening to them with that last statement of Ginny's.

"A week? A Fucking Week? How could it have been a week? I only just returned a few hours ago. I have only been asleep for a few hours right. It couldn't have been a bloody week. There's no way." Harry screamed in his mind. "Hey I'm still here. Remember me. I have to get up now and get my family out of here. This is insane. How is this happening to me? Gods will nothing ever go my way. I could really use a little fucking encouragement here. Is anyone listening to me up there? I know you Gods are up there laughing your asses off at me right now. 'Oh look we got that Potter kid again. I really like picking on him he is just so damned gullible. Hahahahahahaha.' Yeah that's what their saying all right. I just know it."

"Mum look. I think he's trying to talk again. What is it Harry? Can you blink your eyes? If you can then maybe, we can communicate that way. Please try Harry. Oh Gods mum did you see that he did it. He blinked at me. I think it will work." Ginny looked so hopeful. Harry was determined to do this for her. He could see how unhappy and exhausted she looked.

Blink, blink

"Harry when I ask you a question blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?" she asked.

Blink

"Oh yes I knew it. I knew you would come back to me Harry. Can you move anything at all?"

Blink, blink

"Are you in any pain?"

Harry paused for a second and concentrated on feeling pain.

Blink

"Is it bad?"

Blink, blink

"Do you want a potion for the pain?"

Blink, blink

"Ok I think Dumbledore is here to see you now. I will go get him. Be back in a flash. I love you Harry. I'm glad you're back with me now. No matter what." and she was gone before he could blink out his protest.

"Harry I hear you're finally awake. Ah yes I see that you are. That's wonderful, wonderful. However, I think I should tell you that we are working feverishly to get your movement back at any capacity. I know Madame Pomfrey is working frantically. As is Draco trying to dig up all the information, he can find on the 'soul shifting'. I think we should be able to come up with something soon. Now on to the next thing. Mrs. Potter here tells me that you are able to communicate with your eyes. Is that correct?" Dumbledore waited for Harry to respond.

Blink

"Marvelous. Well let me see. Where to begin and keeping it only yes or no questions. Let me see." Dumbledore started to pace incessantly and tap his finger to his temple. Harry hoped he would stop soon because he was getting dizzy.

"Yes I think that's it. Harry I think I have a solution to this little conundrum in which we find ourselves." he was now knelt next to Harry's bed and the twinkle was back and brighter than ever. Harry was beginning to think of this as no ordinary twinkle but a very mischievous one.

He blinked his assent to listen to the older man. As Dumbledore spoke to the people in the room, which included Ginny, her parents, and the twins, Harry started to look around the room and feel the love with in the walls of this house and then realized where he actually was. It surprised him because he had expected to be some place like the Burrow or Hogwarts to feel this much love and pure magic emanating from the structure. He could not believe he was in Draco's house. Then he caught a glimpse of the décor and realized this must have been Narcissa's room. This gave him encouragement, because… well he really didn't know why. He never really knew the woman. He only saw her once in his life, and then she seemed cold and distant much like her husband at the time. He just knew for some reason that being in this room would help him in some way. He wanted to come back to his family. He knew he needed to come back to his family. He decided to fight this thing, what ever it was, right there and then.

Harry started to fight with his own body at this point. He struggled with in himself to move something. He didn't really care what it was he moved; he just needed to move something. He started small trying to simply wiggle his toe. When that didn't work, he thought about trying to lift his finger. Then it was his ears. He was concentrating so hard that he was now completely ignoring Dumbledore and his family who were trying to talk to him again. He finally snapped out of it and heard everyone around him trying desperately to get him to respond again. It was when Ginny had smacked him on the arm, to get his attention again, that it happened. He felt something twitch.

Apparently, Dumbledore had seen it because he was now standing hovering over Harry and looking down at him. He tried to do it again. It was working. Then it stopped. The twitch he had felt in his hand stopped. He tried to think about what it could have been to make it move like that. Then he realized. He had been angry at being interrupted from his concentration. That was it. It had to be the anger. It was after all one of the most powerful emotions there was, fleeting yes, but still powerful while it lasted. He needed to feel different emotions.

"I'VE GOT IT," yelled the voice of Draco as he burst into the room.

"I found some thing. I know what to do for Harry. It's really simple. I can't believe he thought of it first." Draco scowled a little.

Every one looked at him as if he was nutters. Everyone except Dumbledore.

"So your connection still remains then? I thought it would but did not want to pressure you Mr. Malfoy. You are able to communicate with Harry then correct?" the older man paused for a moment and looked intently at Draco who gave a single barely visible nod of his head.

Now everyone was looking at both of them like they had gone mad.

"Would you please fill me in on your little secret? What do you mean you can communicate with Harry and how did he think of something before you or at least how would you know he had? Draco you had better start spilling because you know what I can do to you if you let me get angry. Now tell me." the last was said with venomous calm. Draco did know the wrath of Ginny Weasley.

'Or Potter now I guess.' he thought.

"Well you know about us being soul shifters and all. Well it comes with a few side affects. I can hear and feel his every thought and emotion. I can even sometimes see through his eyes just he can with me. Now Ginny just calm yourself down because he was going to tell you as soon as he got you to the Wyoming house. Shit…" Draco blushed and turned his gaze to Harry who cursed at him severely in his mind.

"I'm sorry dammit. It slipped. You know how she gets." to Draco's own horror he had said this out loud in his frustration though he had meant to say it only to Harry. This was getting worse by the millisecond. He had to turn this around back to Harry and fast. He racked his mind and gave in to Harry's thoughts.

'Fine I will.' he thought.

"Look Ginny I'm sorry ok. We need to focus on Harry for the time being. I promise I will explain everything to you later. Only now we need to get Harry back to himself and I can help him with that so can everyone else in this room. You see all of has some kind of emotional bond with Harry and the state he's in is caused from the emotion trauma he was put through while in the Spirit Realm. We need to force as many emotions on to him as we can and…" he broke off at the last second.

"What Draco? Tell us what we have to do. So far, it sounds very easy. I mean we just have to make him feel what he always feels right. Draco? Right?" Ginny asked.

"Well it's not that easy Ginny. You see unfortunately the easier the emotions are the weaker they are. He needs to feel as many of the negative emotions as possible. I know you Goody Goodies won't understand that because you all seem to think that the only true emotions or the most powerful emotions are love and happiness. Well that's true in most cases. However, this isn't most cases. Think about it. What has Harry gone through in his life? Has he had the love and happiness all of us had growing up? I don't think so. I mean it makes sense if you really stop and think. You have all been here for the past week pouring every good feeling and emotion you have into him and gotten nothing. But the second one of you starts giving off the negative sad emotions then he wakes up. Ginny when you slapped his arm in your frustration you made him angry and that made him feel a twitch in his hand. Harry tell her.," he pleaded with him.

Blink

Harry's mind was in a whirlwind. He didn't know what to think. He had felt Draco's presents in his mind but didn't really think too much about it at the time because he was so used to it now and because he was trying so hard to concentrate on moving something.

"I felt Harry's anger and then I saw the twitch in my mind. That gave me the idea that I was looking in the wrong books. It was actually Granger that had the book I needed so I flooed her and got it. Then I did a quick read spell on me and found what I was looking for. They are outside by the way. The rest of the Weasley's and Granger. Along with half of the Order. Yes Ginny I know about the Order. I have for quite some time. I am a member after all. You didn't really think you knew all of them did you. Not to mention I am an Auror and I will be your brothers' partner soon. Now to move on, this will not be easy for some of you to see because…well because it will bring every bad memory and feeling back that Harry has ever felt toward you. You will all have the urge to try and comfort him and make him feel better or to get him to forgive you but you have to fight this urge because it cannot only erase any progress we have made but could make him worse in the end. It works a bit like that of the Dementors because he will be 'feeding' off of any and all emotions in the room. We will have to move him for this he has just informed me that this room is too positive and he can feel my mother's love here." he said the last quietly and turned away from people.

This is exactly what everyone needed to see however, because that little show of emotion from Draco is what made Harry's foot bounce just a little. This was both good and bad because Ginny and Molly were so happy to see Harry move that they were beaming with all this good emotion and the movement ceased in Harry, which in turn sent him back to his coma like state.

"God Damn It. I knew you could never handle this. I told you all that you have to be able to control your emotions to the negative. If you can't do that then you will have to leave the house all together. I won't go through this again. You people don't seem to understand just how much this affects me. Every single feeling and emotion he feels I feel. This means that when it starts you will see me go through several physical changes as well. If you think you can't handle this or you are going to get happy and excited every time you see the tiniest little flicker of movement then you cannot stay around here. You will need to leave. This is for Harry, your own safety and mine. I think it would be wise for you Mrs. Weasley to take the twins with you and Ginny maybe you should go with her."

"I will not. He is my husband after all and you of all people should know just how negative I could be when it is necessary. After all we did date for several months in my fifth yea…" she stopped and looked around at the look of utter shock on everyone's faces because Ron and Hermione had walked in just as she was starting that statement. Draco smirked and gave a withering look at Harry knowing that he had known but had never been told. This information seemed to do the trick for everyone's emotion status however and that woke Harry quickly.

Dumbledore simply stood off in the far corner and forced himself to be as negative as possible. He was able to succeed in his task in the end. He focused on his anger at Voldemort and the Ministry. Molly, however, was; as Draco expected not able to keep the hope out of her mind and in the end decided to take his advice and leave with the twins. Hermione also had to leave as well as several others. In the end, it was Ron, Dumbledore, Ginny, Fred, George, Draco, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Charley, Moody, and Tonks, who was able to stay without hindering the progress.

It took several hours to get even a little more than a jump or a twitch of a limb. They all knew they would have to stop soon because they had already lost Tonks, Mr. Weasley, George, and Charley to complete mental exhaustion. Luckily, Madame Pomfrey had come by when she heard what they were attempting. She kept all her emotions neutral and was able to tend to those who had passed out. It is not easy to keep your emotions on such a high for so long and then to add the fact that they are all negative just drains you even faster.

Slowly Harry started to come back around and get a little movement back. He was able to wiggle his toes slowly and turn his head. He was still having trouble with his arms and legs but was not going to give up. He starting to feel the frustration of his situation and that made him even angrier. He was now determined to give at least one real movement before dawn. It was now around three AM.

Ginny kept thinking about what she had let slip and the fact that it had given her family and friends the anger or negativity they needed to stay. Yes, she had dated Draco briefly in her fifth year. She had liked him but it hadn't last long because they just weren't compatible. It had been mostly a physical attraction to begin with. However, they had never done more than snog a few times. Actually, the thought of that made her even angrier now. Why on earth did she date Draco Malfoy? She had had a feeling even then that he had changed because he was much nicer, in his own way. He was still a prat and a stupid wanker but still he didn't put the same true hatred in it. He had confided in her about his feelings about the Dark Lord and his father, then about his mother. They had never really broken up it was more like an understanding between them. They had remained friends to an extent. However, they still kept it a secret. She was starting to feel the affects severely now. She would soon have to stop and go back to the Burrow to rest. Then Harry suddenly looked at her and smiled. He was moving. He lifted his arms to her and tried to sit up.

**_A/N:_ Hope you all like it. Please review. Thanks Luvs to all Jo.**


	18. Chapter 18 Time to Go

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know it has been forever since my last update. Like I said I was extremely blocked. But the good news is that now I'm not. I hope this extra long chapter will help to make up for some of the time I took. I am going to continue writing this story and I hope to post more often. Again I truly am sorry. I hope you all like it. Love Jo

**Chapter 18**

**Time to Go**

As Harry sat up, he lifted his arms to embrace Gunny. He glanced over her shoulder at everyone who was left in the room. There was one person missing. Harry closed his eyes and within the privacy of his own mind, thanked Draco. Draco being the Slytherin Prince he still fancies himself to be at heart, smirked to himself as he sat behind the wheel of his Maserati and said in his mind, " Don't be a wanker and go all soft on me now Potter. You know as well as I do that I only did it to save myself." Harry ignored it and held tighter to Ginny.

The next couple of weeks were pretty uneventful. Madame Pomfrey made Harry stay in bed and do simple stretching exercises for his arms and legs. Finally he had had enough and flat out refused to drink another potion or do a single exercise or even eat a bite of food until she let him up. She caved after a day and a half with some extra persuading from Dumbledore.

Harry was up when Ginny arrived back at the Manor. Alone. Harry had planned it this way. He needed to talk to her privately about where they were going and why. Now that Malfoy had let slip their destination he knew he would have to tell her himself and break his silence. She went into the room he had been staying in. He was sitting on the side of his bed with his head in his hands. "Harry? Harry are you ok?" he looked up and smiled at her and pulled her in front of him. He hugged her around the middle and held her there for a while just taking in the smell of freshly laundered clothes and his two favorite smells in the world; strawberry and vanilla. He loved the feel of her in his arms and wanted nothing more than to hold her like this forever. She gently pushed him away and bent to place a soft kiss on his lips. She knelt down and looked him directly in the eyes. "Harry what's the matter? Is there something wrong? Are you feeling ok?" he simply nodded and tried to force a smile. Swallowing hard he said, "Ginny! There's a few things we need to discuss and a few more that I need to tell you." "Never in the history of human speech Harry James Potter had anything GOOD fallowed that statement," was her response. She stood up and walked over to the window, which looked out onto a vast garden below. She turned back to him and said, "ok Harry, if we're about to have this conversation finally then we are going to have it somewhere a bit more pleasant than this room. Lets go," with that she grabbed him by the hand and they went out to the beautiful garden Draco's mother had insisted on. It was filled with winding stone paths and water fountains. There was even a small brook running through a section of it with a small waterfall that fell into a coy pond. The garden made everyone who entered it have a feeling of peace and serenity. The smells of Jasmine and Juniper blossoms wafted on the breezes and there was a hint of lavender and lilac in the air as well. Ginny had been in this garden many times before. Both in her fifth year when Draco had insisted on bringing her here during long weekends from school and in the past few weeks during Harry's recovery.

They walked down a path hand in hand. Harry stopped and picked a daisy for Ginny's hair. They remained silent for a long time simply enjoying each other's company. Ginny broke the silence when they got to a small niche with an Asian inspired water wall and a small two tier fountain featuring a coy fish and a peacock intertwined as though they were trying to become one.

Draco drove along the coast highway for miles. He needed to think. This seemed to be the only thing that helped him relax lately. He had been reading and studying those books for weeks practically nonstop. He had to find a way of telling Harry what he had finally found, and the secret he was keeping from him. He had found the way to control this connection. He was now able to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself. He still wasn't able to stop Harry's thoughts and feelings from invading his mind, but it was a start. Now he only had but to tell Harry and figure out how to completely control it. It was hard and took a lot of energy to block. He knew now that he would not be able to be the bystander he had hoped he could be in all this. He would be a part of it no matter how much he wanted to stay out of it. It struck him that if they didn't get it started as soon as possible the opportunity to leave quietly, undetected and safely would pass. He pulled the steering wheel hard to the right and spun out fish tailing on the pavement, heading back to the Manor. Just as he came upon the gates he started to call to Harry and tell him he needed to talk to him. It had to be done now. He went into his study and started making the contacts and arrangements. Originally the home he was sending Harry and Ginny to was to be a modest cabin in the mountains. He knew now that that would not work. They needed to have more room and places for training. He flewed Morgane, his trusted and honored servant. He knew he could trust him with his life. Morgane had been more of a father to him his entire life than his own father. He had sent Morgane to Wyoming to set everything up. He instructed Morgane on the new plans. He then called his Muggle broker and accountant to check on the status of his new toy. Draco several months ago had heard of a company who would build jumbo jets to specifications for individuals with the right clout and the for the right amount of money. It was actually before Harry had come to him for help and before he knew of the training for the twins that he had ordered one made. It was after this information came to him that he had put a rush on it and paid extra for a few things to be added to it just for the twins to keep them occupied during the long flight. His broker and accountant had wonderful news for him. The plane was finished and ready for flight at last. He had been to see it before it was completed but was really looking forward to seeing it done and seeing just how everything worked. He hung up with them after guaranteeing a very generous bonus for each of them. He sat back and waited for Harry to come raging into his study.

They sat on a small wooden bench and Ginny started the conversation. "Why are we going to Wyoming?" Harry was started at first but regained his composure quickly. "For the twins and your safety," "And what exactly does Draco have to do with that?" "He helped me with the wards and I know I can trust him implicitly because with our connection what effects me effects him and vise versa. He is still a true Slytherin Gin. Self preservation is his top priority," "Ok, and what about this so called connection? What is it and why you two?" "We honestly don't know Gin. It started in 6th year. We only have a limited knowledge about it. We are both trying to find out more. It has not been easy. Daco was able to save my life because of it. There is still a lot we don't know yet. But the night I went into the Spirit realm I felt something from Draco's mind. He had been doing some research on it and came across a chapter called Bridging Your Souls. He was reading it and I could see and feel his every thought, emotion, and feeling. The more he read the more I could feel. It was almost as if by him simply reading it our connection was growing stronger. That's when I realized I had to stop it and soon because I was starting to feel the Soul Sift between us. It would have killed us. Both of us if I hadn't stopped it. So, I started to do two things at once break the soul shift and communicate to Draco what was happening. He had not yet realized it because he was concentrating so hard on reading the book and was getting so excited by the fact that he was getting some answered we both wanted and needed. That was my mistake. My mind could not handle all three things happening at once," "Three things? But you only said two things, what was the third?" "The shift was starting at the time, I was trying to break it, and tell Draco to stop reading. I was also trying to keep everything as normal as possible on the surface for your sake. I wasn't ready to tell you Gin. I was planning on telling you once we got started in Wyoming," he paused here and looked away from Ginny. Draco was speaking to him again saying he needed to talk to him immediately. Harry tried and failed to block him, ignore him and tell him to bugger off. Ginny placed her hand on his face bring their eyes together again. "Harry! If this is going to work and if we are going to try and save our family and the wizarding world then we cannot keep secrets from each other. We need to make a promise to each other right now. No more secrets!" "I don't know if I can make that promise Gin. I need to be able to protect my family and sometimes the only way to do that is to keep things to myself," "No Harry, you of all people know how much more pain there is when secrets are kept. Dumbledore kept them from to 'protect' you. I kept them from everyone with the diary. It's not worth it Harry. We are your family. We can help. Harry! Please look at me. Harry please," Ginny started to cry silently. Tears streaking her face. Harry had gotten up and walked over to the Magnolia tree, grabbing the bow and looking off the ridge of the garden out into the ocean. He let out a sigh and turned to look at Ginny. "Ok! I promise. Ginny, there are so many things we need to talk about, but we need to leave here tonight and Draco apparently has something extremely important to talk to me about," He walked over to her and placed his hands on each cheek wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "I love you Gin, and I promise no more secrets, I will tell you everything after I talk to Draco," he stood and ran back toward the house.

Harry burst through the door of Draco's study. "You 'probed'," he yelled as he flopped into the chair adjacent to his desk. Harry put both of his feet on the desktop and placed his fingertips together. Draco looked worn and weathered, "You and Ginny and the twins need to leave," "Yes I know Draco. We have already planned on leaving…" "NOW! You all have to leave within the hour Harry," "What? Why?" "Connect, make a connection Harry and you'll know," Harry looked perplexed. Reluctantly he closed his eyes and made the connection. He saw flashes of information. Information, which he had not expected. He saw information on his and Draco's Soul connection and on his children's powers. He saw the many books Draco had been studying. He found out some things that he and Draco had been trying to find out for the past few years. He broke the connection and looked up at Draco. "What does that have to do with us leaving so soon? That is good that you found it Draco but…" "Damn it Potter! Don't you see that we have an opportunity here? If we leave now…" "WE? Wait a minute now. There is no we here Draco. It's Me and My family. You aren't coming along…" "Yes actually I am. I need to be there because we have to be together. Didn't you read it? Didn't you see that according to every book you saw there that we have to be together so we can learn how to control it and how to make things work FOR us instead of AGAINST us. Look Harry I have it all set up. We can all leave for Wyoming and the compound in an hour. We are going to go by Muggle transportation to avoid the detection of magic. I have purchased the tickets and made all the arraignments. All you have to do is get everyone together who is going. I think it may be smart to bring along Ron, and Granger. We may need her help with research and with training the twins," Harry sighed and put his feet down and placed his head in his hands. He was getting a headache again. He looked up at Draco and gave him the faintest of nods. Getting up, he turned and started to walk toward the door. He looked back at Draco and said, "You better know what you're doing Malfoy. If anyone in my family is hurt. I will kill you without blinking an eye because I don't give a shite about me and what happens to me when I do. I only care about my family. Without them I would die anyway," with that he walked out and looked for Ginny.

Ginny was left crying in the garden, her mind reeling from the conversation she had just had with her husband. She knew there was more and she knew it was big. She got up and started wondering around the garden, not really paying attention to where she was going and not really looking at the beauty around her. She was trying to prepare herself for the fallout of what was about to happen. She would be leaving her home and part of her family. Possibly forever. She didn't know how long this would last or even what to expect when they got to wherever they were going to end up. She couldn't even imagine where it would be or what it would be like. She knew Wyoming was somewhere in the states but she had no idea where or what it was like. She turned a corner and glanced up only to see Harry coming toward her walking briskly and looking extremely… she didn't know what. It could have been anger or sadness or worry, she couldn't tell the difference anymore. She dropped her folded arms to her side and took a deep breath bracing herself for whatever bad news he had for her now. As he approached her he didn't say anything at all. He simply grabbed her by the hand and began to lead her back to the Manor. "Harry what is it? What did Draco want?" she started to get scared and started to resist him slightly. "Harry we made a promise to not keep secrets anymore. You need to tell me what is going on," she planted her feet and pulled her hand from his. "Harry I am not going another step until you tell me what is going on. I mean it," "Gin a few plans have changed. Can we please talk about this as we walk? Time is short," he looked at her pleadingly and she didn't resist him any further. He grabbed her by the hand again and they started walking back to the house. "Draco has found some information that could really help us. We need to leave for the new location now. Within the hour. Ron and Hermione will be going with us. You will need to contact your parents and get the twins ready to go. I have already gotten a hold of Ron and Mi. They are on their way here now. They should actually already be here," Ginny didn't know what to say or think. She knew it would be soon but not this soon. She wasn't going to cry this time. She had had enough of crying about this. If it was best for her children and her husband then she would not fight it anymore.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the den when Harry and Ginny came in through the side door that led out to the garden. They were surrounded by luggage and had the twins with them. Gabby and James both screamed with delight at the sight of their father and jumped off the sofa and onto Harry. He scrambled onto his knees and pulled his children into his arms. He kissed them both and held them. "Hey guys. And what are you doing here? Did Uncle Ron and Aunty Mi bring you over from Gammy and Poppy's?" the twins nodded and looked at their father with wide scared eyes. They had been told they were leaving soon by their grandparents and had kissed, hugged and told them goodbye. "Are we having an adventure Daddy? Like the one you told us about the other day?" they both said together through tears, both trying to be brave and strong like their father had asked of them. He looked at them and was again amazed at how much maturity they each showed for still technically being babies. They were barely a year old. He thought. How is this possible? I just don't understand how they can walk and talk so well so soon. He now understood what Draco had been trying to say to him. He knew at that moment that they had to get the answers they needed and very soon. The safest way to do that was to go to where they would not be found. People where already asking questions about the twins. They had to be locked away and kept from other people outside of the family and the order.

Draco came in and looked around. "Are we ready? Everyone is here and the plane leaves in an hour," "THE WHAT?" said Ginny, Ron and Hermione together. Harry explained to them that they were going to be taking Muggle transportation to Wyoming because it was less likely any enemies would detect them. If they had been nervous before they were all scared out of their minds now. Draco had arranged it with his broker to get a private jet for the trip. When Draco was dealing with the Muggle world he was known as Duncan MacGregor. A prominent businessman who was very private and EXTREMELY wealthy. It kept questions to a minimum and ensured safe travel for everyone. Draco had been buying into the Muggle stock market and a few other endeavors since he left Hogwarts. He was a very savvy businessman actually. It suited him well. He was very good at it and was able to read people very well. He had made Millions in the last couple of years. It was actually more like a Billion if the truth be told. And if one were to add in all his gold, possessions, and real estate then he could probably be considered one of the richest people in the world if not THE richest.

Once everyone had gotten a hold of themselves and was able to deal with the fact that they were going to be traveling not only as Muggles but be using aliases, which Draco had also provided for them, they left for Diagon Alley. Ginny's parents were meeting them there to say their final goodbyes. They Apparated into the Leakey Cauldron and took some seats with the rest of the Weasleys. They only stayed for about 5 minutes before Draco was ushering them out onto the streets of London. Draco had gone out to use a phone and call for a taxicab for the 7 of them to the airport. Ginny and Molly and Hermione were of course all crying as they said their goodbyes. The men all shook hands, and they were off.

As they pulled up to the private hanger, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all let their jaw drop at the sight of this luxury liner. It was enormous. They were loading Draco's car and a few other things in what looked like titanium cases. Harry asked Draco what in the hell it all was in his mind and Draco was being very evasive about it. Harry said the conversation was not over yet and he would be asking again. As they all boarded the plane Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed. He put his arm around her and smiled. That was all the comforting she needed to know that everything would be ok. Hermione, though she was not fond of it in any form, had flown before being Muggle born. Ron was excited. He was like a little kid really. The plane was very extravagant and had everything one would think to find at a 5 star resort hotel somewhere in Fiji or something, not on an airplane. Draco looked around and even he looked very impressed. He had ordered the best and that was exactly what he had gotten. The seats were large overstuffed and comfortable, there was an actual bar fully stocked with Muggle beverages of choice, and there was a set of stairs and an elevator to the other 5 levels of this jumbo jet. The twins had been given the same simple sleeping draft that Hermione had given Crabbe and Goyle in second year. The twins were now fast asleep in their parent's arms. They put the twins down onto a sofa and buckled them in then took their own seats. They settled in and buckled up for take off. Draco had made one extra call while calling for the taxis. He had made sure to have the plane fully staffed with Witches and Wizards instead of Muggles to make things easier on everyone. Once everyone had been seated he went to the cockpit and put a couple simple wards around it to make sure the pilots would not accidentally walk out and in on someone doing magic. He had made sure to have the pilots quarters in the front of the plane near the cockpit and to have hired an extra set of pilots so if one got tired there would be another to take over. The plane taxied down the runway and started its accent into the sky. Hermione sat with her head between her knees to help with the air sickness she had already started to feel, and Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed so hard that he was beginning to wish he had not gotten his bones grown back in second year when the ill fitted Lockhart had done the wrong spell to fix a broken arm. He bit his tongue as he felt the blood leave his fingertips. Ron's eyes were as big as caldrons and he was leaning back against his chair with his hands each gripping an arm and his elbows locked. He looked completely terrified. Draco simply sat back in his chair and looked around calmly at the others even though inside he was cringing at the feeling of the pressure in his ears.

Once the plane leveled out, everyone started to relax a bit. They had been flying now for about an hour and the staff Draco had hired began to come in and serve everyone drinks. They announced that they would be serving dinner in the dinning hall on the third level in 20 minutes. The twins started to stir and Ginny went to tend to them before dinner. Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione and sat next to them. "How are feeling Hermione?" he asked. Hermione smiled kind of a sickly looking smile and nodded. Harry and Ron, who had found the experience so far pretty wicked as he described it, both chucked and Ron asked one of the attendance if she had a potion of some kind for airsickness. She said yes and left to get one. Harry and Ron both went over to Draco and sat with him to talk about what their plans would be once they landed.

"So what are we going to do when we get there? Are we going to start the training and everything right away or what?" Ron asked. Draco responded, "I think we should get into the compound and get everyone settled in first. We will have to modify the wards and of course put a few spells to work around the grounds. We are in the mountains and we have about a thousand acres of both wooded and cleared land. The only part that is warded so far is the buildings and immediate land around them. I think we should figure out exactly where we want to do everything and what exactly we are going to do. I have a few models I can show you after lunch. One thing I wanted to tell you that I have not said yet is that we are not going to be landed right away. I have put a couple of spells on the pilots so they don't get suspicious about it. We are going to be flying around the world for a short time going in different directions so that if anyone has gotten wind of any of our plans we can avoid being detected. I also put a no tracking spell on it so that we don't have to worry about Muggle laws concerning flight plans and schedules. No one can see or detect us until we are ready to land somewhere. I have had Morgane build a landing strip and hanger on the property so we don't have to deal with renting one at an airport anymore. I think it will be better that way. The other thing is that once we do land at the compound there will be no magical contact to anyone outside of it for a while to keep the risk down of being detected. I have spies everywhere and you both know that. I have heard whisperings of movement in the Dark world. They have been growing their ranks and getting ready for a strike. I have taken steps to protect everyone and the order knows everything I know about it. I know what your thinking. How are you going to break all this to the women? Don't worry; they will be able to get in touch with everyone back home just not right away. There are a very trusted few in the order who know we are not going to be landing for a couple weeks. That is part of what you saw them loading. Provisions for the next couple weeks. I will take you all on a tour of the plane and get to see the completed product for myself," he smirked and looked up as Ginny and Hermione, who had gone to assist her with the twins, reentered the cabin. Right behind them a young lady entered and stated that dinner was ready and waiting to be served on the next level down. They each followed her to the elevator and went down to the third level. The sight was impressive. It was indicative of a Hogwarts feast with many things to choose from. Way more than only 5 adults and two small children could eat. Hermione looked at Draco and suggested he have the staff and pilots join them so everything wouldn't go to waste. Draco being the breed he was scoffed at the idea at first then after a little persuading agreed to it. He informed the crew that they once the pilots joined them they were no longer to use magic and they all agreed. The twins were another story. Harry and Ginny sat them down and tried to explain that they would need to try really hard to not do anything funny during lunch while the Muggles were around. They both looked very crest fallen about it but finally after a 10 minute argument agreed to try hard.

It went pretty well. The twins had tried very hard not use magic but when Gabby decided to turn her mashed potatoes into two ballroom dancers doing the Tango. She even had music playing in the background. Then they flew across the table and hit her brother in the face… He retaliated of course with his own little show. He turned his food into an elephant and had it charge at his sister. Everyone laughed except the pilots. In the end they did have to modify three of the pilots memories. Though they quickly found out that one of them was actually a squib so he knew all about the magical world. He agreed to stay on after everyone else left just in case they needed a pilot in a hurry. They found out that his entire family had been killed during the final battle with Voldemort. He said he had a feeling that there was magic happening on the plane when Draco had put up the wards around the cockpit and pilots quarters cause they can feel magic happening squibs but he just blew it off as something else. From that point on they thought it was smarter to not have the pilots join for meals and they instructed the crew to make only enough food for the meal not a big feast like that first one.

As promised Draco took them on a tour of the plane. This thing really was more like a resort hotel than a plane. On the first deck was the cargo hold. All the titanium crates and Draco's car were here. The second level dawned a Muggle style work out gym, a swimming pool and hot tub, a sauna, and a game lounge with all kinds of video games. The third level was of course the dinning room and a lounge with a few offices and a conference room in the rear of the plane. The bar and sitting area was on the forth level and the fifth were the bedroom suites. There were five luxury suites all with Jacuzzi tubs and double showers. Each suite had a private lounge area and a viewing deck with windows.

Once the tour was over they all retired to the forth and main level. They discussed the squib pilot, who's name was Brian, and if they wanted to let him join their ranks and let him in on a few secrets. "I just don't think it would be a good idea to tell him too much yet. I mean we don't really know too much about him yet," said Ginny. "I agree with Ginny. What if he is a plant? He could be trying to get information to the Dark side," said Ron. "He could end up being useful though," was Hermione's response. "I think I am going to have to agree with Granger on this one. I can have him checked out. See what his past brings up. I think we should keep him around for a while and get to know him better. Harry what do you think?" asked Draco. Harry had been sitting back in his chair the entire time listening and watching not saying a word. He sat up in his chair and placing his elbows on the arms and his fingertips together and looked around at the others. "I agree with all of you actually. Gin and Ron have a point. We don't know much about him and he could end up being dangerous. But Draco and Hermione also have a point. I think we should try to find out more about him. Now that he knows where we are going and who we are if we just let him leave then it could be even more dangerous. I think we need to keep him around at least for a while. Do some research on him and his family. Find out how this little coincidence happened in the first place. I mean it does seem a bit fishy that a Squib who happens to be a pilot ends up working on a flight of wizards and witches. We need to find out more and in the mean time we need to keep him in very close contact because like I said if we just let him leave then he could end up doing more harm," everyone looked at him and nodded. They formulated a plan that would help them get to know more about him and yet keep him at a bit of a distance. They also kept him away from the twins from that point on. They had a suspicion that the reason he didn't laugh like the rest of them was because he knew young kids should not have been able to do that kind of magic yet especially without wands.

As expected the two women were not at all pleased with the news that they would be flying around for a couple weeks. "WHAT? NO WAY! I AM NOT STAYING ON THIS TIN CAN FOR TWO WEEKS IN THE AIR!" argued Hermione. "Mi, it's for our own safety. If the Dark side found us out they could be trying to follow us. This way we can avoid any detection and any major incidents," said Ron. "What about petrol? I mean we can't fly forever on just what we have now. Can we?" asked Hermione. "No, I have spoken to the pilots to check on exactly how long we can stay in the air without having to land to refuel. They informed me that we can stay in the air for about 4 days, but if I have the right connections, which I do considering the plane and everything, we can hire a fuel plane to come and fill us up when needed. I called my broker and accountant again, who told me that they had already hired a company to do that," he gave them another bonus for that. "What about Gabby and James Draco? How are we going to keep them occupied and out of trouble for two weeks on an airplane? You saw them. They get bored just eating dinner. What if they do something to bring harm to them plane? They could potentially blow a gapping hole in the side and make us all crash. They can't always control it," Ginny looked terrified as she said this. "Look, I think there is enough on board this aircraft to keep even those two occupied. Look at them now. They are completely enveloped with those Muggle games I brought up here. It's fascinating them and Ron too by the looks of it," he looked over at the three of them and everyone couldn't help but laugh. Ron was standing at one of the video games and trying to use his wand every time an enemy came on that he was supposed to fight. It was Mortal Combat and he was also trying to emulate some of the moves his character was doing. When he heard the laughter he turned back completely red in the face and said, "What? It's a lot harder than it looks. Stop laughing at me. I'd like to see one of you try it," he smiled and started laughing himself. "If it gets to the point where the twins are starting to get bored and we can't keep them interested in anything then we can land somewhere. Maybe on an island somewhere or something and take a rest for a while. And if worse comes to worse then we will just go on to the compound early," said Draco once everyone stopped laughing at Ron. Everyone finally agreed and went off to bed for the night except Draco. He stayed up and went into one of the offices where he had had a few of those cases placed. He opened one up and started unpacking a few files and books. They were the same books and files he had been studying now for weeks. He was ready to try and break the connection between him and Harry. He only hoped it would not kill them both.

_A/N: Well that's it. It's long, longer than most of my other chapters. I know there is not really a lot of action in it but I think a lot of the information in it is pretty important to the rest of the story. Please review and I hope you liked it. Loves Jo_


End file.
